A Silver Shadow
by SonofZhon
Summary: Sesshoumaru is reincarnated in Kagome's era but the past is coming after him. Update is just fixing some grammar issues. SessKag
1. Fleeing the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, cowboy bebop, dragon ball z or tetris which have brief mentions in the story. The underlying idea for this story was developed by Ske. Ske's Forever We Shall be was the inspiration. It differs greatly though and Ske has given me permission to do this work.. 

It has been 3 years since Kagome first started her adventures in the Feudal era and they have come to a close in a pyrrhic victory that has left Kagome with a broken spirit. With only loose ends to tie up in the feudal era, she has decided to attend to those and then begin her college years.

_In the end all we have is each other-unknown_

Fleeing the past

His face was expressionless, his wide eyes vacant, no amount of cajoling or tearful pleading could raise any response from him besides an empty stare. He was in effect a puppet made out of flesh, totally devoid of any semblance of freewill. In another life his name had been Kohaku, an eleven year old boy just beginning to face the responsibilities of his clan. But the stars he was born under were cruel and his life had been cut short before he could even fully appreciate all he had. The only thing that connected him to the land of the living was the jewel shard planted in his back. The last remaining piece of the Shikon no Tama. The fabled jewel of four souls that had caused nothing but pain and misery to all those who held it. 

The Demon Exterminator Sango stood before Kohaku, hoping fervently, praying desperately, that some light of recognition would shine in his eyes. That he would smile lovingly at her and embrace her warmly. That whatever spell controlling him would dissipate harmlessly and restore her brother to her. But Heaven was deaf to her pleas. It was perhaps the cruelest joke that fate had ever played, to grant the safe return of her brother, but only as an mindless husk. In between the borders of life and death hung her brother, the only living member of her family. 

Brought back to life by the sadistic Naraku, he was used as both a servant and a torture device against Sango. Under Naraku's control he had turned on his family and butchered them without remorse, he had wiped out an entire village, he tried to kill her best friend Kagome and committed who knows how many other crimes. His sweet face and its almond colored eyes had looked on passively as his chain-blade tore through the innocent like a scythe through wheat. Despite his prowess with that weapon and a host of others, that was not why Naraku kept him alive. No, Kohaku 's service to Naraku was meant to strike deeper than any wound to the flesh could. He was meant as a source of emotional torment to Inuyasha's group. Which of them would shoulder the guilt of killing Sango's brother? That prospect undermined their confidence, ate away at their resolve, and filled their hearts with confused anguish.

"I can do it for you if you...you know..." Kagome offered to Sango while motioning to Kohaku with the Tensaiga hoping to shore up her friend's confidence with a reminder of their plan. A plan whose prospects of success were not very reassuring. 

Breathing deep, Sango answered as her eyes watered "No, he is my brother and my responsibility. I have to remove the shard from his back and end this parody of life. If we can't revive him using the Tensaiga then he can at least be at peace in whatever follows this life."

With that she stepped forward and with every step toward her brother unbidden memories swam to the surface of her mind. She could virtual hear his voice in her mind as he asked _do you remember you used to hold me during thunderstorms promising to protect me? How we would sit in the candle lit darkness with me trembling in your arms? What about those times in the fields as we practiced? When you would tenderly and patiently coach me as I learned how to defend myself? Remember at your 16th birthday how I proudly demonstrated all I had learned from you? How you glowed as the village praised your hard work and success in training me? How brightly I smiled knowing my sister would always be there for me._

As each painfully detailed memory crested in her mind, she could feel her heart clench, begging her to stop. To not do this terrible deed. By the time Sango's fingers were poised above the jewel shard, tears rained freely from her face and soft sobs escaped her throat. She was about to end whatever life her brother still had and even though she knew it had to be done she shook in her soul wrenching agony. Marshaling the last of her fleeting determination, she forced herself to pull the shard free. Her brother let out a sharp cry, like a wounded animal, and then dropped to the ground as the animating power of the jewel shard left his body. Seeing her friend trying to resist breaking down completely, Kagome ran over to her and simply held her as Sango's grief shook her. 

When Sango at last gained a semblance of self control she pressed the jewel shard into Kagome's hand and whispered "I just want one thing to go right, we've lost so much already. Please Kohaku, please come back. Kohaku...I need you..." 

As Sango stepped back, Kagome turned toward Kohaku and unsheathed the Tensaiga. _Please God, please give us this one miracle._ Standing over the dead boy, odd details began to pile up in her mind's eye. The cute, youthful freckles dotting his face. The raven hair that glistened in the sun's rays. The gentle mouth that seemed to project a friendly shyness. All of them promising a life that could have been filled with joyous laughter and endless love but for Naraku. The one who did nothing but sow sorrow wherever he went. The one whose legacy of torment still lashed at their already broken hearts. _Even dead he refuses to stop spreading pain._ For a moment Kagome was filled with fury at the thought that his machinations were somehow inescapable. She almost wished for him to be alive once more so she could see him die again. But she tamped that feeling down, and focused on the Tensaiga. _What did Totosai say? Just like the Tetsaiga the Tensaiga was meant to serve, to protect humans. But can a human use it?_

Somewhere in the eternal night Kohaku heard a voice, one ever so soft with an echo of love. A familiar voice that filled him with longing. A voice that was filled with hope and sorrow and a desperate entreaty. Floating in the sea of emptiness, he felt a gentle tug when a white star flared into existence in front of him, puncturing the darkness surrounding him and offering an unknown promise. Finding himself accelerating toward it, he was suddenly gripped in an inexplicable fear and tried to resist the pull of the brilliant white light. The intense light itself wasn't what filled him with fear, it was oddly comforting and he somehow knew that whatever ever lay beyond it was not going to hurt him. But some part of him insisted that he deserved to drift alone forever in eternal darkness; that he had committed unspeakable sins and he had to be punished for them. That for one such as him forgiveness or redemption was unthinkable. As he drew closer to that brilliant light, almost frightening in its intensity, his resistance grew until he felt himself wracked with pain in a merciless caress. Despite his frantic efforts, Kohaku was powerless to stop himself from hurtling out of the infinite darkness and into the blazing starlight filling his vision. 

For a moment after Kagome had swung the Tensaiga, nothing happened and she was overcome with dread. She had failed Sango, and her little brother was lost forever. If the Tensaiga couldn't revive him then what could? But even as the wave of black despondency overtook Kagome's mind, it clashed with a single ray of hope as a hitched breath escaped kohaku's lips.

_I can't go back, I don't want to remember what I've done. Oh Gods please don't make me live again. Not when that nightmare was finally over. _As Kohaku's guilt ridden spirit was dragged kicking and screaming into his body once more, his body tensed and he screamed. It was a scream that held within it all the feelings of guilt and shame that burdened him. A scream that pierced both the air and the heart and filled anyone hearing it with pity and despair. A scream of such twisted agony, even nature lay silent for a moment in mourning. As Kohaku got to his hands and knees, he vomited, as though he was attempting to purge himself of his dark past and all the transgressions committed in it. But the past was inescapable, and it continued to crush him under its weight, squeezing tears from his mahogany eyes.

Sango, who had been frozen by her brothers scream or perhaps by disbelief that one so young could feel such sorrow, rushed over to him as soon as he started to cry. As she cradled his head in her arms he whimpered, "Why did you bring me back? I deserved death. I killed. I killed them all. And the village...I deserved that hideous abyss." Sango just held him to her as he wept; each tear shed weighed on her shoulder like crystallized guilt. 

Kagome, unsure of what to do but not wanting to disturb such a tender moment, walked quietly back to Keada's hut. Thinking over everything she'd done in the feudal era, with Kohaku's resurrection in particular occupying her, an unwanted question formed in Kagome's mind. _Am I somehow destined to bring suffering to others? The Shikon no Tama was born from me and all it has done is caused tragedy after tragedy. What if I'm just like it. No matter what I do people getting hurt is the end result. Everyone I try to help just seems to sink further into their problems. Is that why Inuyasha--_

Not even realizing just how far she walked or where she was, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Miroku's concerned eyes.

"Kagome, your loving face...its as filled with anguish as any I have ever seen. Is there something I can do?"

For a moment Kagome felt that she had been caught in a moment of unreality. The perverted monk Miroku wanted to give her the comfort that by all rights Inuyasha was supposed to be giving her. A lecherous monk was attempting to fill the void that her first love should have been. Kagome was torn between wanting to laugh hysterically at the womanizing monk or letting out all of her feelings in a torrent of tears. His softly spoken words were right and Kagome couldn't deny it try as she might. She was hurting like crazy on the inside and she could virtually hear the thousand shards of her shattered heart skating across the ice cold bleakness consuming her soul. The most precious thing in her life, her innocence, something she didn't even know she possessed, something she didn't believe she had because of all she had seen, was dead. As dead as Inuyasha. Traveling with him she somehow had fallen under the impression that with him everything would turn out for the best, just like in the movies. As though some invincible shield surrounded her, protecting her from the jagged blades of fate that were constantly swinging at her. But she had been proven wrong in the harshest way possible. Inuyasha was gone forever and someone, probably Kikyou, had taken his body, refusing to allow her to even bury him properly. _And as for Sesshoumaru..._

"Your right Miroku, thats why I'm leaving. Today. With Kohaku's shard the jewel has been complete and I'm returning with it to my own time. This time just has too many painful memories and I can't deal with them. I have to go before I drown in them." 

Turning around trying to hide her welling tears from Miroku, but knowing it was useless, she staggered back to the hut and without saying anything more started packing. As Kaeda watched the reincarnation of her sister, a solemn frown etched itself onto the old miko's face. "Kagome, I know ye be in pain, but listen to this old woman for just a moment. I remember when you had first fallen through the well and appeared in our village. Thy strange, indecent garb, and ill tempered responses baffled us all, and the village thought ye might be some kind of apparition making mischief. It seems foolish, laughable in fact that I had been throwing salt and chanting at ye in an effort to dispel thy person. But when I finally looked into thine face, so much like my long lost sister's, I feared that the tides of time had started their endless cycle again and I would be forced to witness once more the death of my sister. Even if it was her reincarnation whom I would be forced to see washed away by the ebbing waves of destiny, I still did not want to see you depart. I know it sounds selfish, but I never wanted your adventures to end. Because with that end I felt that I would lose my sister once again. However, in time, I realized I was wrong, that the dreams harbored in thine eyes were unique. That ye were a wholly separate person from my sister, and certainly not a replacement for her. I am sorry for having seen you that insulting way and I beg forgiveness for ever having thought so, but please do not turn your back on us. We have all lost so much already, if we were to lose Shippou's mother, Sango's best friend, and Miroku's...well who knows...but your very special to all of us. More so than words can say. We have all been through so much together. Too much to simply forget and abandon."

Kagome stared into the yellow fibers of her backpack for a long while. A torrent of jumbled emotions and half formed thoughts swept over her mind as Kaede's words weighed in her mind. She couldn't abandon her friends, not her family, as she had been planning. _But this place, this time, the memories that would never die..._ She owed them more than that. Even Miroku whose constant groping was still an ever present and irritating threat. _But I need to get away, I need to rest, I need to heal._

The tears she had been holding back had at last broken through as she suddenly found her arms around Kaede's neck. "Kaede, I'm sorry but I need some time away. To calm my mind and live a normal life without constant haunting reminders of demons and a forsaken love. But I promise, someday, I will return."

Kaede more aware of her years than ever, wrapped her arms around Kagome's slender softly sobbing form. "I understand child, I wish it were not so, but I understand. Please do not leave us for long, our time on this world is all too short as it is." 

Separating from Kaede, Kagome grabbed her belongings and head toward what passed as a door. Upon reaching the threshold, something Kaede said finally penetrated to her mind. 

"Kaede, you said you had stopped seeing me as your sister. What am I to you?"

"A daughter."

For a moment Kagome didn't react, as a glow began to fill her. "Thank you, Kaede."

And with those simple words she departed for the well, heading toward an uncertain future and away from a agonizing past.

Reaching the clearing within the forest that the well rested in, Kagome was not surprised to find Sango and Miroku waiting for her like in an ambush. The expressions on their faces were caught somewhere between anger, disappointment, and desperation. It was their final stand to try to persuade Kagome that she didn't need to retreat from this time and them in an attempt to deal with her inner turmoil. Kagome paused for a moment trying to summon righteous anger at those blocking her path but found that she just couldn't. The emotional blaze that had burned inside of her was finally beginning to exhaust itself, at least temporarily. The only thing she could feel right then was an overwhelming sense of fatigue and the need to curl up somewhere to let her wounded heart mend.

"I've already made up my mind guys. I need this. I need a normal life. After everything I've been through and everything I've given up, don't I deserve some measure of peace?" 

"You think we don't know your pain?" Sango asked in a voice trembling with accusation. "You think we don't know what its like to have your life brought down in shambles around you. When I saw my family cut down, I thought that every reason for living was gone along with them."

"I seem to recall you living long enough to come after Inuyasha."

"That was different, Kagome. After I was done with him I fully intended to commit suicide to free myself from this life and join my family in the next. But I didn't. Even with Naraku gone and justice served I'm not going to flee this world. I found a reason to stay-" lacing her fingers with Miroku's, Sango continued "-and I know there will be more than just one."

Kagome stood still for a moment staring at the two, processing news that should have filled her with elation. Sango and Miroku had obviously decided to marry to one another. The way Inuyasha should have committed to her if not for Kikyou and his oath to the dead. Jealously at their new found happiness flared in her and renewed anger lit her eyes. 

Tears of confused rage poured down from her eyes as Kagome lost control of herself. "Damnit!! Do you seriously think that knowing you have each found someone who loves you and will actually LIVE for you brightens my day. WHY CAN'T ANYONE LIVE FOR ME?? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME THAT DRIVES OTHERS TO SEEK DEATH RATHER THAN BE WITH ME??? IS HELL SO MUCH BETTER THAN MY LOVE???" 

Not quite sure how she how it had happened, Kagome suddenly found herself sitting by the well with Sango and Miroku on either side of her, while she stared at the ground as tears glittered on her skin. 

"I'm sorry." was all she could say thinking of her selfishness outburst. She should have been happy that they had found love in this broken world.

"Well these were probably not the best of circumstances to make clear our intentions." Miroku responded in his charming voice already soothing her raw nerves. "But with you apparently leaving we just had to tell you. And speaking of leaving, please don't. Not just because Inuyasha chose the wrong girl. You still have us. And where would we be without you?" 

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and resisted the tears that once again threatened to cascade down her cheeks like liquid sorrow. Miroku had unknowingly launched to the forefront of her mind what she had been trying to escape. Those memories imprinted forever within her by the searing brush stroke of unforgettable agony. _Inuyasha..._Had she been dreaming all along? Had she been giving away her feelings for free?_ Sesshoumaru..._And what about him? The one she had been so intimately connected with at the end. The one who, unlike Inuyasha, bonded with her so deeply he had been a part of her. The one that she had a complete understanding of for a short while but was left wanting more from him even now.

It confused and scared Kagome to realize that she wanted to have that link with Sesshoumaru, who had tried to kill her numerous times, once more. _What's happening to me? To want a merciless demon once more..._

Sango had been waiting for a response from Kagome for what seemed like an eternity and gently squeezed her hand interrupting her chaotic musings. 

"Look I'm happy that you two have finally decided how much you meant to each other but I'm still leaving. Miroku I know as a monk you had times where you went off to meditate privately to put your mind at ease. Sango I can't imagine you killing demons all the time and not needing a break. Well I'm not even from this time and don't have your training or experience with all this. I just helped rid the world of Naraku and who knows what other demons and I could use a vacation. Thank you for everything and I wish you all the best."

Standing up, before either of her friends could react and try to hold her back any longer, Kagome fell backwards into the well and out of their world. When Kagome emerged in her own era, she took out the last shard from Kohaku's back as well as the nearly completed. _One last thing to do I guess. _Cupping them both together in her hands, she concentrated until she felt a wholeness in her hands. Then something unexpected happened, she felt it sink into her flesh. When she opened her hands, they were empty. _Looks like it was absorbed into me. Maybe it wanted to come home just like I did._

Looking into the gaping maw of the well Miroku managed to express precisely both his and Sango's feelings for the moment. "I never knew how perfectly happy we were until I learned that we could not stay together."


	2. Ghost of the Past

Ghost of the past

The transition back to her previous life was surprisingly slow for Kagome. She had been hoping that the first few weeks in college would flood her mind with equations, theorems, professor names, and a host of other data that would wash away or at least numb her memories. Yet, despite taking a good 15 hours of course work in chemistry, biology, government, art, and geology her wish was left unfulfilled. Her mind stubbornly refused to give up its hold on the warring states era and she still had the most vivid dreams from which she would awake with some frequency expecting to find herself looking in to a pair of golden eyes. She mostly thought of all the times she spent with Inuyasha, and how she enjoyed his company. She sighed depressingly as she pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and steeled herself for the long school day ahead. Irritatingly, she got to the light right before the entrance to her school as it turned a mocking shade of red. _Mocking? Since when do I give personality to light fixtures?_ She once again heaved a depressing sigh and waited for people to cross at which she felt was a snail's rate. As she watched the ambling forms a slight warmth came over her, almost like cheer. Having premonitions was not unusual for her, she had plenty of them in the past and chalked it up to being a miko. Trying to pinpoint where this welcome feeling was coming from, she noticed one particular young man. A young man with long silver hair pulled back into a pony tail, dressed in a polo shirt and black pants. He seemed to be a business man, but somehow he looked familiar. She blinked and then he was gone. The light turned green and impatient drivers honked at her to go. _Bite me_, Kagome mentally thought at the driver to her rear. Upon actually entering the school's parking lot that feeling of cheer had upgraded to a feeling of giddiness and she could barely contain herself around her friends. Ayumi and Hitomi both waited for her at a fountain waving to her as though she could somehow miss them even when they were so close. 

Ayumi, who was odd to put it mildly called out to Kagome "Oh look, its our little permanently sick friend, Kagome. Hitomi and I have been planning to go on a safari in the jungle of clubs looking to find a rare super stud specimen. You coming?"

Hitomi who had been putting up with her oddness on since picking up Ayumi that morning decided to put an end to it. "Give it a rest Ayumi. We're trying to find love not lust."

Ayumi gestured rudely at her and said petulantly "You're no fun."

"Anyway, Kagome" Hitomi continued with an amazingly straight face "we were thinking of doing just as Ayumi said. Now I don't know if this is being too subtle for you but we think you could use a break from your solitude and form a meaningful relationship with someone of the opposite sex. Hint hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink."

"Only one?" Ayumi said aghast while winking to a blushing Kagome "Give me two or three."

That comment caused Kagome to blush even harder as Hitomi elbowed Ayumi away from their friend. "Ignore her. You're coming with us whether you like it or not. And we will get you a boyfriend whether you like it or not."

"What do you two fancy yourselves government agents trying to prevent the depopulation of Japan?" Kagome asked in mock seriousness. 

"Just two people who know a lonely friend when they see one." Hitomi said in a voice that would brook no argument. After a short discussion, an intense argument, and perverted insinuations from Ayumi, the girls decided that they needed to argue some more but would have to wait until later to do it. 

"We'll meet at the law building since it located in the rough center of the campus and is almost equidistant from all of our last classes." Kagome declared much to the surprise of Ayumi and Hitomi who had never really known Kagome to be all that assertive. All Hitomi said was a simple yes, while Ayumi felt the need to kowtow before Kagome and intone in an obsequious voice "I live to serve thee, Queen Kagome!" And then quickly rose and ran off to her class before Kagome could retort.

"She is so weird." Hitomi commented before leaving an annoyed Kagome to herself to start her day. As far as Kagome was concerned the day was twice as long as it should have been. The labs she had to participate in seemed tediously simple and the lectures long winded. Near the end her mind began to drift toward Ayumi and how to control her... 

Kagome was rudely awakened from a fantasy of a bound and gagged Ayumi by the final bell of her class day which marked for her the time to once again enter into negotiations with someone whose mind was as perverted as Miroku's. _Don't think of that._ Focusing her mind on places she would consider going and the outfits she had available, she managed to keep herself distracted from unwanted thoughts until she entered into the law building. Seeing that she was the first to arrive she decided to stand near the water fountain since it offered an excellent point from which to observe the three entrances of the building. _Lets see, I think that I've always looked damn good in red but if one of them has the same idea the last thing I need is to..._

"Excuse me," A cultured voice startled her out of her fashion reverie 

Kagome turned around and stared into a face that she had tried to block out of her mind. A face whose aristocratic lines could never be forgotten by her no matter how hard she tried. _No, it can't be_ A face attached to a young man with long silver hair pulled back, golden eyes and a fair complexion. A man for whom she both yearned and was terrified. She stared at him at him in uncomprehending shock as one thought raced like a freight train through her mind. _YOU'RE DEAD!!_

Whatever expression he saw on her face caused him to lean closer which consequently caused her to nearly collapse under the weight of her memories as they slammed into her and hammered the past into the present.

----Flashback----

"Inuyasha, I hope you don't take this personally, but I'm going to have to kill you."

"Kagura, I can't count the number of times I've heard something like that. Notice that I'm still around?"

"Your blade and its windscar were the cause for your victories. But we both know that you won't be using that with me. Not with that child so close."

"I gave you too much credit, I didn't think you would sink to using a child as a shield."

"I haven't, Naraku has, and I don't have a say in the matter. But enough of this," Kagura's crimson eyes glittered dangerously "DANCE OF WIND BLADES."

As razor winds slashed at Inuyasha but failed to inflict any real damage, Kagome turned to face the rest of her group. _Inuyasha has to hold back as long as Rin is in danger._ "We need to find Rin and get her out of here."

Miroku nodded at her "Lady Kagome is right, even if she is Sesshoumaru's ward, Inuyasha won't put her in danger by using the windscar. We need to find her and get her out of here before we can fight at our full strength."

Sango who had yet to take her eyes off of Inuyasha and Kagura asked "And what do about Inuyasha? Do we leave him on his own?"

Kagome's dark eyes flickered momentarily before answering "He can handle himself while we do this. No more talking, we need to get this done."

The light of insight burst forth momentarily in Sango's mind as something occurred to her. "I have an idea we might be able to use the shikon jewel aura to find her. She's probably being guarded by my brother like last time. Kagome do you think you can sense his jewel shard and lead us to it."

"Uhhh..." Kagome let the dangerous distractions of the world around her melt away as she refined her perceptions to look for it. On the edge of her senses, a small fragment of the jewel tugged at her attention. The energy pouring forth from it was being channeled into to tendrils like the arms of a 5 pointed star._ Arms? 2 arms, 2 legs, and a head? Yes, the energy used to animate his body would spread out in a star pattern from the shard in his back!! _

"Over there in the east wing. It's him." 

Bursting into the darkened castle wing, they tore through the corridors at break neck speed racing through the torch lit halls like lunatics through an asylum for the damned.

"In there!" Kagome shouted while Sango pulled free her kitana and sliced through the final partition. As it clattered to the side, the group prepared itself for an arduous battle but found nothing of the sort waiting for them. Instead Kohaku stood silently with his back to a bound and gagged Rin, his head tilting to one side as though he were hearing a voice.

"Kohaku...?" Sango started but received only a blank stare from her battle clad brother.

Kagome's concentration, which had been focused narrowly to find Kohaku, suddenly started straining against the self imposed limitations she had placed on it as the awareness of a huge collection of jewel shards started pressing in on the periphery of her consciousness._ That can only be one person_

"We have a problem. Naraku's coming. Fast." No sooner had she finished the sentence than she felt his sinister presence behind her.

"Correction, little priestess. Naraku is here _now_."

Out in the castle's courtyard Inuyasha had seen the telltale white baboon pelt that Naraku always wore but was unable to take action against him. The moment he had turned his head Kagura had nearly sliced it off with one of her wind attacks.

Flipping away from the attack and bringing the Tetsaiga up in a guard position, Inuyasha stared daggers at the wind demon.

"Don't look at me like that, your fight is with me right now. Now pay attention like a good doggy." Kagura commanded in an taunting tone.

"You are such a bitch." Inuyasha snarled.

"Funny as I recall mothers of dogs are generally called bitches. Perhaps you have me confused with your mother?"

That remark set Inuyasha's blood burning in his veins and filled him with renewed vigor and determination to hack the demonic whore to pieces and then to send her master to hell to join her. 

That master was currently facing the rest of Inuyasha's group and smiling inwardly at their foolishness.

"I must apologize for being late to greet you all." Naraku said in a silky voice laced with contempt. "However, there was another coming whose progress I had to delay. I wish to deal with him separately."

"Naraku, you bastard. Release my brother. Now." Sango hissed as her eyes filled with venom.

"You want your brother? Then have him. Kohaku show your sister your brotherly love for her."

A whisper of sliver sliced through empty air as Sango narrowly avoided her brother's weapon. Sango unsheathed her katana just time to parry her brother next chain blade attack. Wrapping the chain around her blade to stop its return, she fell into close quarter combat with her brother, trying to incapacitate him. Seeing that there were now no obstacles between her and Rin, Kagome closed the distance between them and started to work on the bindings. Struggling with the elaborate knots Kagome, keenly aware of the dangers surrounding her, grew frustrated quickly at her lack of progress. _Damnit, was this person in the scouts or something? Wait, I know._

Grabbing one of the lanterns, Kagome extinguished the flame inside and then smashed it into the ground. Picking up one of the sharp edged pieces, Kagome thought to herself _nothing like desperation to fuel inspiration. _Trying to work quickly but with care, Kagome started severing Rin's bonds.

"Are you here with Sesshoumaru." Rin asked while Kagome picked her up and searched for an exit that didn't include going past the combatants in back of her.

"He's coming." Kagome spared in a quick reply, even though she didn't really know what the demon lord was doing. 

_ The hell with it I'm going to make my own exit._ "Rin get behind me." Kagome ordered as she brought out her bow and arrows. Charging the arrow with power, she let it fly and like an errant bolt of lightning, it crashed into a wall and blew it outward with a satisfying explosion of sound and shrapnel. Not even waiting for the dust or smoke to clear, Kagome grabbed Rin by the hand charged through the newly made exit. 

Naraku who had been toying with Miroku, letting him believe that he was actually capable of posing a threat, shifted his attention as an explosion resounded in the wing and the suns rays began to pour in while his captive ran out. _I can finish with this one later. _

"Little monk, play with this doll while I deal with the Kikyou replacement." As Miroku regrouped for a fresh attack, Naraku threw a wooden figurine on the floor which flashed briefly with unholy light before it gave birth to one of the tentacled golems that were so familiar.

"NARAKU!!" Miroku shouted as the real Naraku gave chase to Kagome and Rin.

Kagome didn't really have a plan in mind when she emerged into the castle's courtyard where battle between Inuayasha and Kagura still raged. All she knew was that she had to get Rin out of danger and fast. As the air rang with the sounds of Inuyasha's and Kagura's clash, Kagome decided that any direction that took her away from their confrontation was good.

"Come on." Kagome urged as she tugged Rin in the direction of relative safety. But before she could do more than run a few meters a white blur flashed in front of her and resolved itself into a baboon pelt. 

Turning his attentions toward Kagome, Naraku asked "So then, lesser Kikyou, did you really think that you and your pitiful band could enter into my castle and defeat me? You poor deluded fools."

Despite the imminent danger that Naraku represented, Kagome couldn't help but stiffen as she heard the words "lesser Kikyou". No matter what she did couldn't seem to escape comparisons with Kikyou or rid herself of the nagging doubt consuming her that all she really was in the end was replacement. Just a shadow of another life._ He just loves to play on the emotions of others. Might as well give his own methods a shot."_

Although it was not in her nature to be spiteful, Kagome purposefully schooled her face to reflect nothing but disdain and spoke with as much contempt as she could muster. "I remember defeating you in the past on a few occasions. As I recall _you_ ran from _us_ whenever things got hot. With that kind of bravery I suppose it should come as no surprise that you would try and use a child as a shield." Kagome retorted as she stood in front of Rin in a guard position. 

Naraku, much to Kagome's satisfaction, stood silent for a moment in surprise at her words. He had always known her to be protective of her friends but never had he imagined the eternally gentle and ever forgiving woman-child capable of such venomous words. 

"When Sesshoumaru decided that he had grown annoyed enough with my existence to offer aid to your group in eliminating me, I had to take action against him. His young ward was his most apparent weakness so she was obviously the avenue of attack against the Taiyoukai that I would choose. If he were really the tactician he would like to believe he is, he would never have such an obvious weakness."

Kagome was about to respond, hoping to buy more time for a savior to step forward, but broke off as she sensed the subtle shift in Naraku's attention. His violet eyes had been drawn toward something in back of her. Turning around, she didn't know whether to give praise to God or curse her Fate. Like a silver blade gleaming in the light, Sesshoumaru descending from the back of his dragon Ah-Un. As always Sesshoumaru's face was impassive, but his blood red eyes were focused on Naraku and held within their crimson depths the promise of an agonizing death. 

"I see that my most recent child has fallen before Sesshoumaru's rage. I underestimated him." Naraku said in a tense voice.

Looking at the enraged Demon Lord Kagome repressed a wince _Well the good news is the calvary has arrived. The bad news is its not the one I was hoping for. I'll have to take what I can get I suppose._

"Sesshoumaru-" Kagome started.

"Quiet fool, I have no time to listen to your prattling," Sesshouarmu snarled at her while never taking his burning red eyes of his true enemy. "Naraku, your life ends here."

"Really Lord Seshoumaru? Somehow I think not."

Sesshoumaru did not bother with a reply as with the speed of gods he unsheathed the Toukijin and sent blue-green bolts of power lancing from it. Kagome felt like cheering as she saw chunks of Naraku rained to the ground but knew that it was uncalled for. Despite the impressive display she knew that it had not been a fatal attack to Naraku and that he would swiftly regenerate.

Kagome caught in a moment of uncertainty, stood staring at the chunks before watching in horror as they started to twitch._ Ughh! That's disgusting._ Whatever other thoughts she was about to have, froze in her mind when the pieces flew back together again as though the world had suddenly gone mad and time ran backward. 

When Naraku had finished reattaching the severed parts of himself, he stared at Sesshoumaru and then, unbelievably waggled a finger at him, and in a dark humor said "Now if you can't be a good dog, I'm going to have punish you."

Sesshoumaru, the epitome of self-control, faced the hanyou with nary a crack in his compsure. "Better than you have tried."

"We will see." Naraku's body began to metamorphasis, beginning to reflect the multitude of demons that he had been birthed from. Like some hideous flower blossoming, huge leathery batlike wings emerged from his back, while horns erupted from Narakus shoulders and forehead. A second, and third set of arms with wickedly shaped claws appeared from his torso. 

Before a wide eyed Kagome could even blink, she felt a vise like grip close around her and Rin, as Sesshoumaru whisked them away from the transformed Naraku. 

When she was set upon her feet again, she turned and bowed to Sesshoumaru with a thanks.

"Save your gratitude. I did it for Rin." 

Before another word could pass from their mouths, Kagome heard Rin scream. And Kagome knew why. She sensed Jewel Shards from behind.

"Naraku," she whispered.

****End Flash Back****

Like a life preserver reaching out to prevent her from drowning in her memories, Kagome felt strong arms catching her, bracing herself as best she could she opened her eyes and looked into _his. _

"Are you alright?"

_ Alright you ask? Why of course I am! I'm just suddenly in my own version of the sixth since seeing dead people. What could possibly be wrong besides infringement on international copyright?_ Placing a hand on the wall to steady herself, Kagome managed to regain some amount of composure. And tried to come up with some plausible explanation for her behavior. Ironically her experiences with her grandfather's ersatz illnesses, which had always bothered her before, came to the rescue now.

"Yes, I was just experiencing a touch of vertigo because of I received some damage to the inner ear in my youth."_ Ha!! My fake illnesses are way more believable than the ones from gramps. _Looking into the eyes of her companion, she then thought _Of course I am seeing a dead Demon Lord that is showing concern for me. Maybe I do have something wrong with me._

"Uh right. Listen, I don't believe I've seen you around here before. Are you new?" He asked in a voice that was surprisingly filled with both curiosity and concern and not a hint of the imperious tone that she expected.

Having regained most of her composure, she stepped slightly away to so as to not be in such close proximity to the demon lord doppleganger.

"New? No, I was meeting some friends over here to discuss some things." _Ah yes, nothing like good old ambiguity._

It was unfortunate that Kagome had not been paying closer attention to her surroundings, otherwise she would have noticed the presence of her two friends. Since she wasn't however, Kagome found herself jumping slightly when she heard Ayumi's voice.

"More specifically we were going to try to hook Kagome up with a hot guy, but she seems to have managed that on her own." Kagome turned bright red and turned around to find Ayumi and Hitomi clutching each other in barely suppressed laughter. _I'm going to kill them both. A lot._

Hitomi apparently didn't want to miss out on Kagome's torment and added "Yes, please relieve Higurashi of her loneliness. We implore you, take mercy on the poor girl, even though she's a bright red ditz." Kagome, whose cheeks were impossible red, was about to retort but was cut short by the Sesshoumaru look-alike.

"Kagome Higurashi, is it? That is a lovely name, perfect for one as lovely as you. My name is Sess Ryusaki and although I have to meet with a teacher now, I am certain that we'll meet again." With that promise, the look alike smiled dazzlingly and walked off.

"Wow Kagome. Can you attract some studs for me?" Ayumi asked while fantasizing wildly. 

"For _us_," Hitomi corrected while entertaining herself with similar fantasies. 

"I'm sure he is just as charming with all the women. Besides he was obviously a law student. His father is probably just a rich investor who wants to use him to get him out of any legal troubles." Kagome answered tartly, but she was secretly glad that for the encounter no matter how unnerving it had been. _Unnerving? It was down right bizarre._

"Still an quite a catch, Kagome. I'd love to have a wealthy investor as my father in law and a hunky lawyer as my husband. Anyway about going out, I've been meaning to visit Roto's for a while now since draws a lot of college students like us, so it can't be too bad. This Saturday good for everyone? Meet up about 10:00?" Hitomi asked.

"Works for me. Lets bring Eri and Yuka though, don't want to leave them out of the hunt." 

"Jeez, Ayumi sure you don't want to get some tranquilizer darts and just drag them back to your lair? There you can mate with them and bite there heads off in the privacy of familiar surroundings."

"No Kagome, I don't need the darts and I don't mind being watched, or video taped for that matter."

Kagome stood silent for a moment trying to think of some witty banter to beat Ayumi at her own game but just didn't have a mind dirty enough for the task. "Umm...alright then. Saturday at ten. Hitomi since you have the biggest car you get to drive."

When Saturday night arrived Kagome, had decided upon the perfect outfit. One that was tasteful and elegant, but also eye catching and suggestive. It was a simple short black skirt with slits on each side, knee high black boots and a red peasant top that highlighted her alluring curves. _Time to make my debut_ she thought to herself when she heard the doorbell's chime. Flinging open the door she was greeted by Hitomi, who was wearing a strapless white dress that stopped a few inches from her knees.

"Kagome, I thought I could count on you not to try to steal the spot light like Ayumi always does" Hitomi pouted.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." 

"Too Late" Hitomi said as she led the way back to the car. Approaching it they heard a high pitched whistle and some suggestive remarks from Ayumi who declared something to the effect that she always knew Kagome had a bad girl side trying to break out. Behind Ayumi, Eri and Yuka both complimented Kagome's taste in fashion with much less graphic innuendo. 

_ Well its good to know I look as pretty as I feel, now if I could just get Ayumi to use less obscene language._

Getting into the car on the driver's passenger side, Kagome asked "So where exactly is this Roto's."

"About 20 minutes west of here." Hitomi answered while getting into the driver's seat. Once the ignition started it was like an unspoken signal had been sent out to begin gossiping about their weeks and all their problems and each others' private affairs. At first Kagome participated actively, complaining about teachers, projects, annoying family members and a cornucopia of other things. But then the topic veered towards boys and she made a silent withdrawal from the conversation.

"You have suddenly gotten awfully quiet, Kagome." Eri observed in a sly voice

"Your not hiding something from us are you?" Yuka asked innocently. Kagome instantly became convinced that she had been set up and the hammer was about to fall.

"Funny you should mention that Yuka," Hitomi chimed in with barely suppressed glee. _Here it comes_ Kagome thought to herself while wincing inwardly. "Kagome has attracted the attentions of a super stud lawyer. One that promised to see her again."

The torrent of questions that followed left Kagome dazed. What is he like? How well do you know each other? Does he have a brother? When can we meet him? You mean he's the son of a wealthy investor? Are you willing to share? That last one, posed by Ayumi, shocked Kagome back to reality.

"Look I just met him in the hall of the law building. His name is Sess Ryusaki and thats all I know about him." _Oh and he also he looks like a clone of a merciless demon that has tried to kill me on numerous occasions, but no need to mention that. _

"Don't forget to mention that he's hot and he wants you," Ayumi added.

"Are we here already?" Eri asked with a smile in her voice as they pulled up to Roto's. "How time flies when your having fun. Especially if its at Kagome's expense."

"Anyone who expresses an interest in you, Eri I'm going to steal away. And then I'm going to laugh."

"Bad Kagome, Bad!!"

Climbing out of the car and entering Roto's, Kagome once again felt an inexplicable good cheer steal over her, almost as though she instinctively knew that inside someone was waiting for her. Stepping inside, Kagome silently complimented Hitomi's choice of the evening. The low key atmosphere and the calming music unconsciously encouraged anyone who entered to speak quietly to avoid disturbing others. 

"There are plenty of fish in the sea and its time to catch some." Ayumi proclaimed from behind. Although Kagome didn't turn to look at her friend, she knew that if she would have seen hunger lighting Ayumi's eyes.

"Think I'll get a drink." Kagome said parting from her friends. Sitting at the bar, staring at an untouched drink, she finally allowed herself to muse over the disturbing encounter from earlier in the week. _I know I saw him die. It CAN"T be him. Could he have had an heir? I know they have a long life span just in general, a Taiyoukai's child might survive to this era and look relatively young, couldn't it? _Somehow the idea of Sesshoumaru having an offspring that survived to this period and studied law just felt _wrong_ to her. As her mind played over the information she had on Sesshoumaru she began to wonder what to make of him. It was true he had been a heartless killer but in his role as Rin's guardian had proven to be fiercely loyal, responsible, and even fatherly in a way. In the last moments before his death, Kagome had understood the nature of Sesshoumaru's imprisonment and his wish to be free. With that in mind, what should she make of her this Sess character? If he was somehow Sesshoumaru (unbelievable as it might seem) could she safely get to know him better? Could she give him a second chance to live a different life? Was it possible for something good to come out of this? So caught up in her thoughts was Kagome, that she didn't even notice when a certain someone sat next to her. 

"I told you we would meet again." An amused voice said from beside her.

Kagome, startled out of her reverie, whipped around to find a pair of amber eyes looking straight into hers. _Well speak of the devil. I guess now I will see what he does with his second chance._

"You know a person will lose themselves in your eyes, Kagome." 

Kagome smiling decided to play his game, "Try looking into your own eyes, Golden Boy. They're mesmerizing." 

"Is that so? Well its good to know you won't be leaving me anytime soon."

At a distant table Hitomi felt a tug on her sleeve. "Hitomi check it out. It's the super stud from before and he's after Kagome. I have an idea."

Hitomi glanced back at her friend. A wicked smile had appeared on Ayumi's face."We're listening." Hitomi answered while she indicated both Eri and Yuka.

"Forgive me for interrupting you Miss, however I was told to give you this note." The bartender said as he reached over and handed Kagome a slip of paper. Opening it, Kagome instantly recognized Ayumi's handwriting.

_ Kagome Higurashi, your mission, and you have no choice but to accept it, is to spend some alone time with your new friend. Toward that end you will find your usual means of transportation missing. Along with us. We did it for your own good, and only slightly for our amusement. Ta-ta._

Sess who had been silently waiting for Kagome to finish reading the note, immediately noticed a wave of irritation come over her and heard dark uttering about finding better friends.

"Something the matter?" He ventured. 

"I've been ditched here by my ride. My friends, as they call themselves, ran off somewhere."

Sess immediately promised silently to give thanks to Kagome's friends if he saw them for giving him this opportunity with her. "So you need a ride home?"

"Uh well I don't want to be a bother...." 

"I would gladly be willing to offer you a ride. Where do you live?"

"Well go down the block to the high school and turn right. Drive about three blocks and I'm on the left," Kagome answered. _Polite, handsome, generous...whoever Sess is he knows how to make a good impression._ For a moment Kagome heard an annoying salesman voice in her head saying new and improved but she silenced it quickly.

"Well then, did you want to leave now? It doesn't appear that drinking holds that much interest to you."

Kagome smiled a bitter smile. "You're right, I was just looking for an answer to a question. Let's get out of here."

Stepping outside, Sess guided Kagome to his car. 

"Which one is it?"

"The Mazda millennium right there." He said while pointing.

"Not bad" Kagome said while examining the car's exterior. Its silver paint job had been polished to a fine sheen that made its sleek lines seem unearthly. _Must spend a lot of time on it._

"Not bad at all. Some fool wrecked her and I got it for a bargain price. I knew that with a bit of hard work and dedication I could resurrect it again and treat her properly."

Kagome climbing into the driver's side passenger seat, continued when the doors were shut. "Her? You've fallen in love with your car?"

"I may be a loner, but I'm not that alone. Having spent so much time with repairs though, I see her as a kind of surrogate daughter. If I could put this back together again, I'll have plenty of patience with future children."

As Sess started the car and it purred to life Kagome asked "Aren't you a little young to be thinking of children?"

Turning to her with a devilish smile, Sess answered "You never know they might be closer than you think"

Kagome blushed at that, which Sess found very endearing. "But enough about me, what about you? Anything, anyone interesting in your life?"

Sess's question, while non specific, could clearly be understood and for a moment a pang of heart ache resonated in her heart.

"Being a shrine maiden isn't all that interesting. Usual duties you could expect from having to support one. Awhile ago my last boyfriend decided that he couldn't get past his previous girlfriend and went away with her."

Sess was silent for a moment as emotions warred within him. On one had he felt guilt at having reminded her over what was apparently a heart rending experience for her, but on the other hand he felt elation at knowing that the playing field was empty except for him. As Sess was opening his mouth to try and find some consoling words Kagome cut him off.

"No, don't. He couldn't give his heart to me completely and so couldn't love me fully. He would've have always been held back by his ties to her. Its for the best this way."

Sess knew she was fighting back tears and was relieved when the shrine presented itself in his sight so he could change the topic. "So this is your shrine? Its funny I've passed it by some many times but I don't think until now I've ever fully appreciated its beauty."

Kagome smiling in spite of her reawakened memories looked at his thoughtful eyes. _Damn he's good. _ "Sess would you mind walking me to my door."

Sess smiled "Nothing could make me happier."

"You silver tongued devil you."

"Silver haired. Silver haired." 

Stepping around to Kagome's side of the car, Sess opened it and offered his hand to her. As Sess helped her out, Kagome started giggling at the unreality of the situation. A seemingly long dead human-hating Demon Lord was treating her with the utmost chivalry and was even trying to win her heart. Heaven must have marked her for a source of amusement. 

Sess of course was somewhat confused by this asked "Are you sure you didn't have anything to drink? You seem a little tipsy."

Kagome broke out into real laughter at this which, while warming Sess's heart, confused him even more. _Well Sesshoumaru or not, he certainly knows how to make me feel good. Maybe there is a chance here. _"No Sess, I guess you just make me feel like laughing."

"Umm...thanks?" 

Kagome still smiling, gripped his hand and led him up the steps of her shrine. For the first time ever, Kagome felt gratitude for whoever had placed these many steps on her shrine. Taking the steps slowly, she took advantage of her remaining time with Sess who easily understood her unspoken desires.

"So Kagome, mind if I ask you what your into?"

"Well I'm a big fan of anime, archery, and the outdoors. Along with the usual things like eating, shopping, so forth."

"Anime huh? got a favorite?"

"I like Cowboy Bebop the best."

"Really? Seen the movie yet? If not can I interest you in going with me?"

"We really don't know each other too well."

"The way to fix that is to spend more time together. And I promise I won't bore you with legal jargon that could make even my father's eyes glaze over." 

Reaching the top of the steps and the entrance to her house, they both knew what she was going to say. "Well how can I pass up such a tempting offer?"

Sess's smiled radiantly in the pitch of night, and took hold of one of her hands with both of his. Leaning in, he placed a chaste kiss on her right cheek while pressing something into her hands. His whispered breaths tickled her ear. "Thank you Kagome. I look forward to seeing you again, just call me when you have picked out a time that suits you. My number is on the slip of paper." 

Kagome watched him disappear down the steps and slip out of view. She remained on the steps contemplating the warm feeling he gave her when a sudden chill came into the air around her. The atmosphere seemed to come alive and crackle with an angry force while the wind picked up and howled in an incomprehensible and violent protest. As the night around her whipped itself into a rage, Kagome _knew_ that someone was coming. Retreating into the house, she slammed the door behind her and locked it. Trying to convince herself she was just imagining it, she stepped into the kitchen, hoping to calm herself with some tea. Her eyes skated across the table looking for the tea bags but skid to a halt when they fell upon something else instead. A set of prayer beads rested on the table, the dark beads of the necklace seemed to suck in all light and she felt them calling out to her. Kagome became frozen in that hideous instant of eternity, feeling and loathing the urging of those ebon beads. In the next second, that frozen moment of time shattered like ice under a hammer when the phone rang out nearly causing Kagome's heart to stop its beating. 

It rang again and Kagome turned and stared at it with horror. The most primitive part of her mind, the part that was left over from dangerous eons long past, the part that innately _knew _when it was being stalked, was screaming at her WARNING! WARNING! SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT! GET THE HELL OUT!!!

The phone rang again, insisting, demanding to be answered.

Like some puppet be manipulated by invisible strings, she felt herself take a faltering step toward the light beige phone. And then another. And then another. As her body lurched forward by some unknown compulsion, dread flourished within her like an abominable plant. That phone which she had used so many times in the past now seemed like the most hateful thing she had ever seen.

The phone from hell rang again and fearful tears slid down her face as her shaking hand reached for it. 

3 inches

RING

2 inches

RING

1 inch

RING

And her hand, controlled by some implacable force seized the phone and lifted it to her ear.

A sea of silence greeted her as the cool plastic touched her ear. Then it happened, a soft and familiar voice, one that sounded as though it were an impossible distance away shattered the silence.

"Kagome...I'm sorry"

_No, don't be him, don't be him for the love of God don't be HIM_

Kagome shivered and fell to the floor.

"Its not over...He's coming back...He wants you...have to stay away...You know who he is...."

The line went dead and Kagome instantly released the receiver. Her mind simply refused to accept what had happened and went blank. If an observer had been present, they would have seen a deathly pale Kagome rise from the floor, clutch the prayer beads, slowly walk to her room with unseeing eyes, and lay down on her bed where she promptly fell into an unconsciousness in which dreams of the past waited for her. 

****Flashback**** 

"Wench get out of the way!!" Sesshoumaru growled as he swept Kagome and Rin to the side with a clawed hand. Reaching out, Kagome grabbed hold of Rin and started running as a deafening blast exploded in the place she had been. Although the attack missed, the sheer force of its explosion threw Kagome off balance and she tumbled into the ground with Rin still clutched protectively in her arms.

Scrambling to her feet with Rin in tow, Kagome knew another attack was about to hit and this one would not miss. Turning her head around so she could at least face her own end bravely and look death straight in the eye, all she could see was blazing red light that blocked out even the sky. 

"I'm sorry Rin!" Kagome shouted as the red wave of destruction roared toward them. Even as those words left her mouth however, a shadowed form appeared in front of her and raised the dark silhouette of a sword toward the hellish light. Power pulsed out from the dark blade and the sea of crimson light parted in front of them as though some invisible wedge had diverted its flow.

"Ah-Un," A voice Kagome recognized as belonging to Sesshoumaru called out. "Take Rin and this other to safety."

"Sesshoumaru saved us?" Kagome muttered dumbly to herself as a two headed dragon landed on her right. Rin, acting with remarkable clarity of mind for someone in her situation, grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to the waiting dragon.

As the dragon lifted off, Kagome saw Naraku emerge from the smoke of the battlefield and approach InuYasha's half-brother with what appeared to be an enormous smirk on his face. The look of sheer smugness on the hanyou infuriated Kagome and snapped her partially dazed mind back to reality. 

"Let us off at the tree," Kagome demanded while pointing toward a massive oak. 

Preparing her bow and arrow Kagome assessed the situation. InuYasha was at a stalemate with Kagura and was unlikely to reach a resolution soon. On the side of the battlefield closest to her, Sesshoumaru and Naraku were tearing into each other with indescribable viciousness. Yet despite the undeniably fury of Sesshoumaru's attack, it was growing apparent that Sesshoumaru was just barely holding his own and might even lose. 

_I know he's tried to kill me a few times, but I still prefer him to Naraku _Kagome thought as she loaded her bow and pulled the bow strings taunt. Focusing on Naraku, she felt the power fill her veins and then suffuse the bow and arrow with its holy energy. Releasing the arrow, she saw the whitish-pink nimbus that surrounded all her arrows fly toward its mark.

"Getting tired Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku taunted as he reached out with a giant claw to strike at his enemy. Before Sesshoumaru could respond, the giant claw arm that had been about to attack suddenly disintegrated in a blinding flash of light. Both combatants were so taken with surprise that they stopped and stared at the bloody stump that Naraku now possessed. An instant later they both realized what had happened.

"Clever wench isn't she," Naraku growled. 

"That she may be, but your fight is with me not her." Sesshoumaru replied with a voice as cold as ice.

"Your anger with me is most surprising Lord Sesshoumaru, I thought you would have more gratitude toward me." Naraku replied in a silken voice. "After all I did you a favor."

"I think not, Naraku, you kidnaped Rin and that is unforgivable. No one takes that which belongs to the Lord of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Now I see," Naraku said his voice taking a pitying tone that was almost sickening. "That human girl you brought back to life has made you weaker. You are no longer the warrior you once were. Like father like son I suppose."

Sesshomaru ignored the jibe and feinted to the left and then slashed at Naraku with the Toukijin. But Naraku was not taken in by the ploy and blocked the true thrust his opponent's attack, and then followed up with a counter of his corrosive miasma that sent Sesshomaru to the ground. Sesshoumaru covered his sensitive nose and looked up. Naraku sauntered nonchalantly through the dark cloud of miasma and called out to Sesshomaru, "Do not worry over much about your distressing weakness, I will help to liberate you from it. But first…" and with that Naraku stabbed through Sesshoumaru's stomach with a spear like tentacle. 

Lifting the silver haired lord high into the poisoned air, Naraku then slammed him back into the ground with bone breaking force. He turned his back on the weakened youkai lord as though he were of no consequence and then faced Kagome and Rin with a hideous smile.

Staring at the young human girl, he said "You died and were mistakenly brought back to life by Sesshoumaru in a moment of pity. But now its time to correct his mistake. No, don't look to Kagome to save you, she is but a pale imitation of one long dead. Even Inuyasha would prefer to suffer with the original rather than accompany the copy." Having bestowed that black revelation on Kagome, Naraku was ready to attack and launched himself at the two humans, shaping his arms into deadly spears to impale them.

Facing certain death for the second time in her all too short life, Rin cried out for her master's two headed dragon, Ah-Un to protect them. She needn't have bothered. The fearsome beast had already realized the danger and positioned itself in front of the humans. Rearing back its two heads, the dragon opened its mouths and twin bolts of ardent white lightning poured out in a fierce display so massive it looked as though a god had decided to mete out its wrath on Naraku. 

Against a lesser opponent, the attack would surely have succeeded. But Naraku was not a lesser opponent. A muscular tentacle slammed into the dragon from the side and bashed it away, leaving a path wide open to the humans. However, upon seeing what awaited him beyond the dragon, Naraku felt a tremble go through his body. _This cannot be_…

"Let us give you a hand with Kagura." Miroku called to a surprised Inuyasha, as he, Sango, and Kirara appeared.

_ I was concentrating so hard on Kagura I didn't even smell coming_, Inuyasha thought embarrassedly to himself. _That kind of narrow mindedness can kill a person on the battlefield. It's just dumb luck that they were on my side, _he realized with sudden horror_. _

Struck with such an emotion, Inuyasha reacted the way he always did, he tried to hide it with aggression.

"Just stay out of my way." Inuyasha replied darkly.

"Always a pleasure." Miroku returned cheerfully.

"Well Kagura, seems you're suddenly outnumbered. I'd say your time is up." Sango called out to the wind user..

"You think so, do you human?" Kagura asked, her voice full of contempt. "Then think again."

At the wind sorceress' retort, a small girl with white hair, a white dress, and mirror held between her hands appeared at her side.

_ Damnit! _Inuyasha thought angrily. _Kana is the last thing we need right now_.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango stopped in their attacks immediately upon seeing demoness Kana. They all had seen what her enchanted mirror could do.

"Kana, be a good girl and do what Naraku ordered," Kagura said, in a surprisingly subdued voice.

Looking on in horror, Miroku and Inuyasha saw Kana draw the soul out of Sango with her enchanted mirror. A moment later Sango's body dropped to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

"NOOO!!" Miroku shouted in a terrified voice. Inuyasha growled but did not move, _why didn't she just steal all our souls?" _he wondered to himself 

While the two heroes looked dumbly at their fallen comrade, Kagura held up her fan and danced the dance of the dead. As though invisible strings were being pulled, the body of Sango rose again with a terrible blank look on its face. A look that mocked all life with its ungodly emptiness. 

"You bitch…" Miroku hissed in rage.

Kagura did not even bother to reply as she animated Sango's body and set it to attack the monk as proxy warrior in the fight. 

Turning to face the hate filled eyes of Inuyasha, Kagura said "Now where were we? Let me see...Oh yes DANCE OF BLADES!"

The ensuing battle again reached a stalemate. Inuyasha could not harm Kagura but neither could she land any definitive blows on him. He dodged, ducked, and blocked wave after wave of deadly projectiles and showed no sign of tiring anytime soon. Miroku, while emotionally torn apart by having to fight Sango's nearly lifeless body, refused to let those feelings become the determining factor in his fight. Time and time again their weapons clashed but failed to produce anything but a draw. 

.

_ A pale imitation am I? _Kagome burned at the words. _I am my own woman, I have my own dreams, my own identity. I'm not just a copy of her and damn anyone who thinks otherwise!!!_ Power unlike any before flooded through Kagome's enraged blood. Her entire body emitted a pinkish-white radiance that obscured her features and giant wings of light sprouted from her back. She looked like nothing so much as an angel of heaven's wrath that had marked Naraku for punishment.

Sesshoumaru was knocked to the ground by the foul Naraku's attack and lay momentarily stunned with his keen senses overwhelmed. Seeing the base hanyou emerge from his miasma, Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a bursting pain explode in his stomach as Naraku impaled him with a wicked spear like appendage. With a sneer on his face, Naraku then lifted him into the air and viciously body slammed him back into the ground. A dazed Sesshoumaru heard him say "Do not worry over much about your weakness, I will help to liberate you from it." With that promise, Naraku contemptuously turned his back on Sesshoumaru.

_ That filth is going after Rin _Sesshoumaruinstantly realized. In that breathless moment Sesshoumaru's decision was made. It didn't matter that Rin was human. It didn't matter that she had already died once and should logically still be dead. All that mattered was that she was his responsibility and he could not allow harm to come to her. With blinding speed he chased after Naraku, heedless of the exquisite pain pounding through his failing body. In growing panic, Seshoumaru realized that he would not be able to move fast enough. _I can't let that worthless hanyou do this_…Seeing Ah-Un blast Naraku with lightning, Sesshoumaru thought that perhaps the faithful dragon had bought him the time he needed to close the gap. But it was a vain hope, Naraku wasn't even slowed and simply batted the dragon away with a tentacle. In that brief but anguish filled moment of eternity when Sesshoumaru despaired that he might fail in his duty, he sensed an enormous power and immediately recognized its source. _That annoying woman, but her power, it's never been like this…_

Even as those thoughts formed in his baffled mind, Sesshoumaru saw Naraku come to a dead halt in front of him. The Inu youkai smelled fear permeate the air around Naraku and knew to get away from him fast. Veering quickly to the side, Sesshoumaru witnessed a sight that inspired awe and wonder in him. The annoying human female that always traveled with Inuyasha had somehow transformed into a winged angel of brilliant pinkish-white luminescence. _Incredible, she's like a vision of heaven, but how can such a thing be?_ The power and fury radiating from her was palpable. As his struggling mind adjusted to this impossible development, Sesshoumaru saw Rin being shielded protectively by the heavenly creature's glowing wings. _After everything I've done to her and tried to do to her, she still acts to protect Rin... _

"NARAKU!!" The angelic Kagome shouted in a resonating voice. "FOR ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE AND ALL THAT YOU ARE YOU MUST BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE!! 

And with that Kagome released the arrow of light she'd been holding taunt. Like any of her arrows it was suffused with holy power. But up until now, none of her arrows had ever held so much power. Just like a shooting star, it blazed across the field gouging meter thick striations in the earth as it approached Naraku. Staring insanely at his sealed fate drawing near, Naraku's mouth opened into a silent scream as the burning light ripped him out of existence.

The stalemate between Inuyasha's group and Kagura's was suddenly broken when a blinding light flooded their field of vision. So shocked and amazed were the combatants by this strange turn of events that their life and death struggles ceased instantly. Even the spell animating Sango's body was relaxed, dropping her lifeless to the ground once more. Staring in total bewilderment they saw what looked like a new born star blaze across the field of battle and envelope Naraku. As the light swallowed him, seeming to actually dissolve him, Sango and Kana heard a mental scream pass to them from their master. A moment later, they knew they were free from his grip. 

_ Finally_, Kagura thought to herself almost not believing it.

"Your master is gone and its time for you to join him." Kagura heard Inuyasha say. The loathing and glee that merged sickeningly in his voice made her tremble. _I'm not going to have that dog chasing me all over the lands…_

"That won't be necessary Inuyasha." Kagura replied calmly while making sure that Kana stayed by her side.

"Oh yeah and why the hell is that exactly." Inuyasha demanded.

"Because Naraku is dead. As you know I am-was-linked to him. I can tell you honestly that he will never bother you again. 

"That doesn't explain why we shouldn't kill you." Miroku said in a soft, deadly voice.

"If you would stop interrupting me you would see that it does." Kagura said in an irritated voice. "To begin with, your entire group probably owes me their lives. Remember I found out that every new moon Inuyasha turns into a human. I could have told Naraku that and made your lives much shorter. But I didn't because I wanted Naraku dead, not all of you. All our encounters, including this one, have been ordered by Naraku. I was ordered to kill Inuyasha. Kana was ordered to take Sango's soul and let me use her body to fight with because Naraku knew how much it would hurt the monk. We could no more refuse Narakus bidding than your hand could refuse your orders. We never had a chance to decide for ourselves. But now that he is gone…Kana return the woman's soul."

With her characteristic expression of total disinterest, the demoness called Kana held up her enchanted mirror and allowed Sango's spirit to return. 

Sango's back arched and her body convulsed as her essence reentered her. Immediately sat up and started shivering as though she were in the midst of winter winds.

"I was so cold…and alone…" Sango said in a trembling voice. Miroku rushed over to her and held in his arms while trying to make her feel warm.

"Before we go you should probably know that the most of the jewel is over there in the east wing of the castle. I suggest you do something with it. It has already caused more than enough trouble," Kagura said to Inuyasha while pointing to a specific section of said wing. Inuyasha merely grunted in response but did not seem to be inclined to resume the battle.

"What about Kohaku??" Sango suddenly called out. She jumped to her feet, knocking over Miroku in the process, and rushed over to where Inuyasha stood. "Restore his soul as well." She begged in a voice of filled with desperation and despair.

"Neither Kana no I have the ability to do that. Naraku had him under his control long before either of us came into being." Kagura then pointed toward the forlorn figure of Kohaku who had been bound with containment sutras by Miroku and now could only gaze into space. "Naraku wiped his memory out and made him a puppet with his magic. Even now he is waiting for someone to give him orders. Perhaps you can take him with you and find a way to retrieve his memories. But we can't do as you ask; the jewel shard in his back is his lifeline, not one of our spells."

After hearing this Sango again sank to the ground only this time with quiet sobs. I_ have my brother back and he is still lost from me_. She cried silently to herself as Miroku tried to find some way to comfort her but was powerless for it. _Alive but dead, why do the fates torture me like this?_

Ignoring Sango and Miroku, Kagura faced Inuyasha and said, "It's time for us to go."

So saying she and Kanna departed on a giant feather borne on the wind. 

When the blinding light pouring from Kagome had faded, Rin opened her eyes, and saw her Lord standing in front of her and Kagome. Only Sesshoumaru's clothes were covered in blood and he had a large hole in his stomach that day light could be seen through. 

"S-s-Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered

As the whisper left her lips, she saw that the Demon Lord had exhausted his strength and was about to collapse. Bracing herself, Kagome took hold of him and tried to guide his failing body smoothly to the ground. Although he was not light, her strength was enough to succeed in absorbing most of the kinetic energy from his falling body and lower him to the ground with his head resting in her lap. 

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said in a barely audible voice. The realization that fearsome demon had even bothered to learn her name shocked her. _And that he actually used it instead of calling me woman or wench… _

Staring into the golden wells of Sesshoumaru's pain-filled eyes she could see the armor over his heart falling off. For whatever reason, he was allowing her to look deep within himself. It frightened her to know she was going to see what he was truly like, to see what could have made a creature so emotionless. Unbidden images and unknown memories started flooding into her mind…the unbearable agony of losing his precious mother…the torture of see his father betray her to consort with a human…the burning shame of being passed over for the inheritance of the Tetsaiga…and Inuyasha, a constant reminder of everything that had gone wrong…_These are his memories, what is this?…don't be afraid Kagome…My blood is what is creating this connection…I just want you to understand…why I am the way I am…When my family was sundered, I blamed emotions and sought to extinguish mine..I was dead for so long, just like a stone, never feeling anything, never living, just enduring as time passed by...Rin rekindled emotions in me_…and Kagome saw a wounded Sesshoumaru being tended to by Rin, the first act of kindness he had received in decades. _…even after I all I had done to you and your friends you still acted to protect my Rin no matter the cost…_And Kagome could feel anguish well up with in him, remorse over his actions toward her and tears started to wet her eyes as she realized that only upon dying would his true self be known. And then only to her. Like some magnificent flower that blossomed only for an instant before dying, she had seen his glory but now had it slipping away from her. Just as the blood seeping through the cracks in her hands, his life couldn't be held in his body any longer. 

Sesshoumaru felt drops of rain fall on his cheeks and mouth, but found that they had a salty taste. _They're not rain…they're tears, tears of sorrow? _Brushing Kagome's mind with his own, Sesshoumaru could sense that she was crying for him. His throat swelled as he realized that once again he was causing her pain even if it was a sign that she cared for him. Losing his strength he broke the mental rapport. _She must see something in me that she dreads losing….some treasure so valuable as to make her cry…If only I had known it was there…The endless solitude I've endured…My life could have been different… _

Before allowing the darkness to claim him and swallow his sadness with its black embrace, Sesshoumaru made a silent wish. _I want another life. A life with her and to escape this prison of ice…A chance to start anew and show her there is more to me_….and those were the last thoughts that Sesshoumaru, feared Lord of the Western lands had. 

After the demons had disappeared into the distance, Inuyasha turned to Sango and Miroku. _I'll let them alone for now. Kagome won't mind if I leave them to each other,_ he thought to himself. 

Locating Kagome and Sesshoumaru, his mind at first refused to process what it was seeing. The image of Kagome gently cradling Sesshoumaru's head in her lap was simply impossible to accept. And when Inuyasha smelled Kagome's tears, he thought he that he must be dreaming. But then a red wave of envy swelled within him, _how can she be crying for him?? After everything he's done she wastes tears on my brother??_

Fuming he rushed over there to demand an explanation and to tell her to stop crying. But as he arrived the little girl that followed Seshoumaru around, Rin, went to Sesshoumaru's side and started tugging on his sleeve. 

He heard the small child urge her beloved lord and master to wake up, that he shouldn't sleep here. Only then did Inuyasha fully realize what had happened. His brother had died. The one he had hated and secretly admired for his pure heritage. The one he had harbored dreams of becoming like by using the Shikon jewel was now gone. As he looked on in disbelief, he saw Rin nearly pounding on her master's chest to rouse some sort of response from him. When the frightening truth had forced its way into her mind, he heard her wail. The wail contained such desolation and hopelessness, it brought to mind his own painful memories of when his mother had died. His mother who had always protected him…loved him when no one else would…whose sweet skin smelled like cherry blossoms…_I don't want to remember_…and when those cherry blossoms withered and fell under the caress of time…_No_…the flames consumed them, eating away all the love in his world...and the winds scattered the ashes as though she were but shattered dreams never meant to be. _No child this young should have to bear this_…

"Why isn't the Tensaiga reviving him?" Inuyasha heard himself say in a voice that was on the edge of cracking.

"He must have not wanted to continue on in this life," Miroku answered. Sango was leaning on him for support and Kohaku stood behind them with a blank look on his face. Miroku had once again managed to sneak up on Inuyasha, but this time the half-demon did not have the will to try and cover up for his carelessness. 

_ Not have the will to go on_? Inuyasha thought, _What happened here? He has always had the will to survive_. But then a new smell arrived on the wind and he felt the siren call of the dead enter into his own blood. The need to be free from this world and join with someone else in another filled him. 

Sango releasing her hold on Miroku, walked slowly to Kagome and placed the almost fully completed shikon jewel into her hand. Miroku joined them and once more put his arms around Sango.

Inuyasha felt dark desire filling his blood. _She died because of me of me. We wanted to be together so badly and I promised her that we would be. Its time to make good on that promise. _

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and Kagome felt her blood go cold as ice. She had seen that look before. _Please_ _whatever God there is, please don't let him do this. Haven't we already been through enough_. But she knew what was coming. Even as she raised her head to look where Inuyasha turned stared, she knew what she would see. She stood there waiting, knowing what would come next. Like a twisted version of herself, the undead priestess Kikyou silently beckoned Inuyasha with her face of living death. He breathed deep and looked back at Kagome. As she sat there, tears streaming down her cheeks, he knew that he could not leave her such pain. Yet.

Inuyasha looked at Tetsusaiga and touched it. Then suddenly knelt down beside Kagome and looked deep in to her eyes. Eyes that were so full of life and meaning, everything he had decided to sacrifice. 

"In time I shall return to you," Inuyasha whispered

Kagome looked up and stared at Inuyasha. He leaned down and kissed her on her lips. That single kiss held every thing he felt. The endless depths of the sorrow he felt over leaving her, infinite remorse for every time he had hurt her, but most of all, the responsibility he felt toward Kikyou. The responsibility that he hoped in time she would come to understand. Breaking the sweet but agonizing kiss, he then rose up to face Kikyou.

With his back facing Kagome he said once more, "I will return."

He then drew the Tetsaiga and began walking toward Kikyou.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, her heart breaking with that single name. Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha. He walked to Kikyou and met her half way, where he spoke his final words. Words that Kagome did not wish to hear but was powerless to stop. 

"With all my heart since the day we met, I have not stop thinking about you. I grieved for you in silence even as I stayed pinned to that tree for fifty years. Now, I have chosen you. I promised that we would be together and now forevermore we will be," Inuyasha said 

Kagome stared at him and felt a stab in her chest, the stab of betrayal at the end of love. She tried to avert her eyes, she did not want to remember the horror that was coming, but she could not. Inuyasha embraced Kikyou and kissed her lifeless cheek then held Tetsusaiga. He pulled away and thrust Tetsusaiga into chest, and fell to his knees. As the scarlet blood poured out of Inuyasha, Kagome thought she felt all of her hope and any possibility of happiness bleed away with the life draining from Inuyasha. Kikyou, with an unreadable expression, pulled Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha and threw it behind him, right by Kagome. Kagome touched Tetsusaiga as it transformed back. Sango and Miroku watched as Kikyou knelt down and embraced Inuyasha.

"I will be with you Inuyasha," She whispered

Kagome, unable to take anymore, ran into the forest and Sango went after her. Miroku looked at Inuyasha as he breathed his last.

"That damned fool," the monk said.

~~~~~End~~~~

Kagome woke from her dream of the past, covered in sweat but chilled to the bone. Shaking from the vivid dream, she breathed deep to try and sooth her nerves. Sitting perfectly still in the darkness of her room, Kagome felt fear creeping up her spine. Listening carefully to the sounds of the moonless night, she heard something call her. _Something, no someone, called my name_. Suddenly gripped with anger, she tore off her sheets, put her robe on and vaulted down the stairs and charged into the blackness outside. Running to the well, she looked at the wooden slats that now covered it, closing it off.

"I won't come back," She cried out to her invisible audience. Tears of rage and sorrow leaked from her eyes, "Do you have any idea the kind of agony you put me through. You loved death more than me; you had more loyalty to a hideous parody of a woman than to me. You can't just expect me to forgive that!"

She fell to her knees, exhausted by the sudden outpouring of her emotions. Kagome thought she had gotten over it. But no, she had simply sealed off the pain. But tonight that seal had broken and the impossible of ache of her heart consumed her completely.

"How could you do this to me Inuyasha," She cried.


	3. The Unforgotten

The Unforgotten

It was Wednesday and Kagome had the nightmare memory of the final battle with Naraku still lingering in her mind. It had lost its razor like edge as her mind replayed it over and over again eventually dulling it but still certain aspects of it disturbed her. She didn't know why exactly but the clanging sound the Tetsaiga had made as it landed in front of her echoed in her mind like a death toll. Listening to it in her mind, Kagome had the oddest feeling that she was forgetting something, that somehow that sound was a key to unlocking a hidden memory. Even odder was the fact that for some reason she felt she did not want to remember whatever it was.

Trying to distract herself from the phantom clanging, Kagome searched for something near her to serve purpose. Earlier in the week Kagome had agreed to meet Sess in the lobby of the west Cinemarc for the 5 o'clock showing of Cowboy Bebop, and so she found herself there now looking at some hyperactive kids on the new dance dance arcade game. Watching the little legs stamp down on the glowing surfaces in perfect sync to the arrows on the screen, she briefly wondered if she had time to give it a shot. 

"Thinking of dancing to the groove Kagome?" The voice of Sess in her ear nearly had Kagome jump out of her skin before she realized it was him.

Kagome turned to look at Sess trying to resist the warm smile pulling on her lips. "That is the second time you have managed to sneak up on me and startle me out of my thoughts. If you keep doing that I'll have to sick Ayumi on you."

Sess brushed away a hair on her face. "Frightening as that might be, I still wonder if you want to dance."

Kagome took his hand and started leading him to the actual theater. "Honestly I was thinking about it but the movie is starting in just a minute and in these shoes it wouldn't be all that fun."

"Yes, I can see that those heels might be a bit of a problem. We will just have to save that for a later time."

Pulling open the doors and entering into the darkness of the theater, Kagome was pleased to see that the previews were still going. Still leading Sess by the hand, she located a mostly empty row by the top and climbed the stairs to it. Just as she sat down with Sess, the final preview ended and the movie started. 

_115 minutes later...._

Kagome exited the theater with Sess's arm around her waist and feeling quite pleased. "So what did you think of the movie Sess?"

"Spike has some sweet moves on him. Not as good as mine of course, but impressive nonetheless."

Kagome sighed in a melodramatic fashion. "Why is it that I am never surprised to hear something like that from a guy?"

Sess gently pulled her against his body so that she facing him. "I assure you I am more than able to prove it and would definitely enjoy doing so."

Through the thin layers of clothing Kagome could feel the heat radiating out from him as he brought up his right hand and with his thumb lightly brushed her lower lip. Looking into his blazing amber eyes, Kagome felt like she was melting on the sun's surface. And it was positively wonderful. He slowly leaned in for a kiss, bringing his lips to hers. The magnetism between them was irresistible and Kagome was more than willing to give into it. When their lips did meet, she felt such intense fire race through her veins that she half-expected her clothes to burst into flames. If before she felt as though she were on the surface of the sun, now she felt she was the sun. His every touch sent blazing sensations through her mind of such brilliance that she was blind to everything around her. She had never felt anything so intoxicating or addictive and when it came to an end every nerve of her body cried out in protest demanding more. _Wow...he is hot_

Kagome's scorched mouth managed a sentence. "Ok I believe you."

Sess was still holding her, which was a good thing for her because her legs might as well have been made of rubber. Kagome leaned her head into his chest as he softly cradled her to him _When I came here I wasn't really planning to do that...but I sure don't regret it. In fact, I think I want some more. A lot more. Sess or Sesshoumaru, I'm not sure which, you've got me wound around your finger and I love curve of it._

"I thought you would." Sess murmured in her ear.

Kagome began to feel unwanted attention from onlookers."I think we should go to the car now. We seem to be attracting a lot of attention."

"They're just jealous, but yes it is time for us to go."

When Kagome returned to her shrine, she was still savoring the taste of Sess in her mouth and relishing the warm glowing feeling filling her. For the first time in a long time she felt contentment in her heart. Stepping into her house she marveled at how good Sess made her feel. Unfortunately for her, that feeling of good cheer left her when she saw her mother's face. 

"Kagome, I need to speak with you." Her mother's urgent voice reawakened her to the fact that she could not escape this imperfect world. "Kagome, I was in your room today, getting your laundry and I found this." A shining set of black prayer beads appeared in her mother's hand. Kagome stood mute in shock as suppressed memories surged forward in her mind like waves crashing against the shore, washing away her mental guards.

"I don't even know what to think Kagome. You said it was over, that I wouldn't have to risk losing my daughter 500 years in the past. Do you still love him? Is he coming back?"

Kagome didn't answer for a long moment. Staring into the obsidian depths of those beads, she felt like reality was collapsing around her. Perhaps those beads acted like miniature black holes and swallowed into oblivion the life she been trying to rebuild. At last she said with grim finality "No, he isn't coming back. He's died for his first love and I stopped loving him some time ago." 

Taking the beads from her mother, she placed them in the only place she thought was appropriate. Her bow and arrows had been hung on the wall as a trophy and a reminder that the past was over and that she could move on with her life. Placing them out of sight within the quiver she did her best to ignore the feeling that someone was begging her not to. 

"Just leave me alone." She whispered.


	4. Young Love

Young Love

The time Kagome spent with Sess passed all too quickly; the weeks melted together and flowed like quicksilver under the increasing heat of their desires. As the days grew cooler and winter began its approach they reveled in any possible opportunity to use the cold as a reason to hold each other tight and bask in the warmth of their intimacy. 

It was the final week of fall and Sess had told Kagome to be prepared for a surprise at the end of her day. When Kagome finally got out of class and saw Sess standing ready for her by his sleek, silvery millennium and she felt an undeniable draw to him. Dressed in jeans, a white sweater, and a black trenchcoat with his hair flowing freely, Kagome immediately felt giddy and hurried to him while thinking to herself _ He's mine, all mine!!. _A second later she noticed a basket full of food was held in his right arm. _It's going to be a great day _Kagome thought as she smiled and closed the last few feet between them. Reaching him, she immediately ran a hand through his untamed hair, savoring its softness, and placed a kiss on Sess's lips that took his breath away. Their heated embrace felt like a dive into each other's hearts, almost like bathing in their mutual desire. 

"Well aren't we affectionate today," Sess said as soon as the kiss was broken.

" So what did you plan for today?" Kagome asked while still holding onto Sess.

" I thought the park would be an excellent place for us to have a picnic," Sess replied 

Kagome smiled radiantly, and released her hold on him, as he escorted her to the passenger side door and opened it for her. She got in and waved goodbye to Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri.

" I envy, hate, and admire her. Finding a college guy like that is like winning the lottery," Ayumi said, her voice filled with glee and frustration.

" She deserves it though life hasn't been the easiest," Yuka said in a much more reasonable tone. Although secretly she was wondering if he had a brother. _Please God…_

" Yeah, I wonder if they'll get married," Eri said while trying picture Kagome in a wedding dress. 

Sess drove to the park with amazing ease, successfully avoiding traffic with the help of the radio's warnings. Upon arrival, looking at the trees with their naked limbs, Sess felt a sudden sense of deep unease. An impossible image entered his mind...the trees reaching out to him with their grasping branches, almost like tentacles…The swirling sense of unease suddenly morphed into a vortex of terror by the appearance of an old man. An old man whose left sleeve flapped emptily as he walked by…for a moment Sess felt a deep sense of vertigo, and at the edges of his mind he felt some unknown and horrifying knowledge trying to make its way into his consciousness. A hideous emptiness exploded in his stomach, and only the reassuring hand of Kagome prevented him from passing out.

"You ok? You look as though you'd seen a ghost," she asked him with a trembling voice.

Willing his body to stop shaking, he faced Kagome, "Yes, thank you. I don't know why…" Taking her hand in his own, he said "Never mind, as long as I have you with me, the rest is unimportant."

Traveling into the park, they found a clearing they liked (Sess had wanted to sit away from the trees) and the two of them laid out a red blanket to enjoy themselves on. Sess grabbed a thermos of hot chocolate and began to pour two cups of the steaming liquid out.

"I thought since it's a little cold out here we could use something warm," Sess said while secretly thinking _like each others body heat_.

Kagome smiled a knowing smile, as he pour the rich hot chocolate. He then carefully laid out a warm meal he had painstakingly made and she looked at him with surprise on her face.

"Wow! Are you a chef in your spare time? Most men couldn't cook to save their lives but this looks great," She said teasingly.

Sess beamed with delight, then leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. She blushed and glanced at him and then gave him a sweet smile, one she never showed anyone except Inuyasha. Sess took her delicate hands in his hands and kissed them both, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her skin. He gazed at her and pushed her fallen hair from her face and kissed her on the lips. For Kagome and Sess, that kiss melted the rest of the world away as their tongues danced sensuously around each other, guided by the rhythm of their desire. Darting in and out, holding tightly to each other only to let go and entwine furiously once more. That twining of the tongues wove them so closely together that Kagome could swear she was brushing his thoughts. As the realization of their profound connection became apparent part of her mind tried to bring to her attention how Sesshoumaru had done something similar. But she was enjoying the moment to much to let that concern her. The erotic dance they engaged in was both exhilarating and exhausting, with both breaking the kiss reluctantly. As they sat there, leaning against each other, both breathing heavily, Sess tilted Kagome's face toward his own. 

"I have longed for someone as wise and beautiful as you, now I have the perfect woman," He said as he willingly drowned in the dark seas of her eyes. 

"Perfect?" Kagome almost laughed, " I'm far from perfect."

"Your right, I was searching for perfection but found something far better."

Sess smiled his perfect smile and reached into his leather carrying case and handed her a present. Although it was covered in silvery wrapping she felt almost certain by its size and weight that it was a book. Opening it she saw that it was indeed a book and it was entitled "Japanese Mythology: A guide to ancient legends." 

" I bought you this book of legends and fact, I know how your interested in history and stories, so I bought you this," Sess explained, unsure whether or not she liked it " There's one story that kind of reminds me of you."

Kagome looked at the hard cover book and her breath caught in her throat. There on the cover was a raised seal. The very same seal that was on her family's shrine. She unconsciously traced its outline with her finger, remembering the adventures she had with Inuyasha and the horrific end that they finally climaxed in. Seeing the seal, her emotions threatened to overwhelm her as she thought about that horrific moment when her first love betrayed her. As her eyes filled with tears, she savagely repressed them, not wanting to burden Sess with her emotional torment. She opened the book and read the story titles and facts trying to distract her mind from those painful memories.

But Sess was not fooled, and for a moment an intense fear gripped him that he had somehow offended her. "Do you like it? I can take it back if not," Sess said asked in a strained voice.

"No, I love it…thank you," She replied in a whisper. She then wrapped his arms around her and buried herself in his loving embrace. _Please God, wipe this pain from my heart. I just want to be happy again. _

Sitting there, with Kagome in his arms, Sess knew that he should be happy. He had the girl of his dreams, one that he felt he had been searching forever for, one that made him feel complete. But in some dark corner of his soul he felt something demanding its freedom. Something that was seething at its unwitting warden. 

Kagome unconsciously picked up on the inner conflict within Sess. She looked up at him and smiled and reached over and touched his face. His soft skin was much like Inuyasha's, but also Sesshomaru's. _Sess you bring me the sweetest pain with your love, an angel in the form of a demon_. Sess placed his hand on her hand and stared at her.

"Why stare at me so distant…what's wrong Kagome?" He asked as worry filled his eyes.

"Nothing, your like a fallen angel, there's not a flaw in you," 

She looked at the prepared food and pangs of hunger immediately started flaring in her stomach. Gently separating herself from him, she commented that it would be a shame to let all his hard work at the stove go to waste. 

"Yes, that reminds me lets play a game I thought of last night." Sess said with a gleam in his eye. He then produced from one of his pockets a black bandana that had been folded to make a blind fold.

"Why Sess, I would never have imagined you to have a streak of kinkiness in you." Kagome giggled.

"You wound me to the quick fair maiden. I can be just as creative as any of those studs in the Soaps Operas on TV. Nay, more so since I write my own scripts and can deliver them convincingly" Sess said while maintaining a serious face which Kagome found hysterical. 

After Kagome had composed herself except for some minor giggling, Sess placed the blind fold on her.

"So what game has your mischievous mind come up with." Kagome asked trying to imitate Sess's comical deadpan voice. 

"The nature of the game is to try and guess without looking what is being served to you."

"You twisted maniac!! Well I'll play your game and beat you at it, you rogue!!"

"Oh, so I'm a roguish twisted maniac. I'll make sure to mention that when your family that when they ask me to tell them about myself. But get ready here comes your first trial." So saying Sess lifted one of the bowls closer to Kagome's mouth and placed a portion on her waiting palate. After savoring the tangy taste and swallowing, Kagome remembered that her mother had made a similar dish. "It chicken that has been marinated with orange juice."

"Hmmm…I should've chosen a more challenging dish."

"Just your bad luck that my mother happens to like that recipe. Of course so do I."

"Well let me try something else..."

Glancing at the selection arrayed before him, he chose one that he had been meaning to use later. _What the heck_.

Kagome once again took a mouthful but wasn't quite able to place the taste. "Mmmm…Let me have another taste of that…I know that taste from somewhere…is it pizza?"

"No, it's a miniature Calzone, a dish from Italy. I think just took a pizza rolled it up and served with some different spices. Of course now you must pay a penalty." Sess declared in a stern voice.

"Reeeaaallyy? What will it be?" Kagome asked in a mock fearful voice.

"A severe tongue lashing."

"Oh heavens, be merciful good sir, it was but a minormmm..." Whatever else Kagome was about to say was lost as Sess took advantage of her open mouth and eagerly explored its inner recesses. Words were no longer needed between them as their passions were spelled out with the subtle nuances of their sinewy tongues in a gentle but intense embrace. 

When Kagome's "punishment" was over she said, "I believe that was a tongue sandwich sweetened with some honey." 

Nodding to the blindfolded woman, Sess said "Good guess."

"I believe it is your turn now Sess. I want to see how sensitive your tongue is." Kagome announced as she removed the blindfold from her eyes. Mischief shined in them.

"Well we both know it is very sensitive, but I'll prove it anyway. After all as a law student. I've got to learn how to use it to persuade people beyond a reasonable doubt."

_Later…_

"Well that was a good picnic," Kagome purred as she rested her head on Sess's stomach who had lain down to watch the sky. The sun was descending into the horizon, hiding behind the clouds like a child playing a game.

"I'm glad you liked it. Being with you makes me feel as though I have an angel by my side," Sess said in a contented voice while trying to think of why that angelic image he had of her seemed so _right_. Regretting that the inevitable had at last arrived, he gently propped himself up on his arms and looked in Kagome's understanding eyes. She didn't want the moment to end either. But they couldn't spend the night in the park as though they were protected from the outside world within its confines. 

Raising herself and stretching, Kagome consoled herself _It was good while it lasted._ Sess held out his hand to Kagome and with the other picked up the picnic basket which held the only tangible remains of their fleeting moments in a private paradise. Approaching the car, Sess something occurred to him, "Kagome we've been together for a while now, but we have never met each other's family. You know the school break is coming up and I was wondering if you would come back with me to my house and spend sometime with my family. No more than a week."

"Well if you swing by for dinner next Saturday around seven and impress my mother and grandfather, that would certainly improve the chances."

"Oh I see you want me to meet your family first. I remember you telling me once that your little brother drove you nuts; what about the rest of your family?"

"If you leave with your sanity intact that will be quite an accomplishment."

""You've managed it."

"Don't be so sure."

After reaching her house and giving Sess and farewell hug, she began climbing at the steps with at a leisurely pace wondering what the hell she had been thinking when she invited Sess over for dinner. Her family knew inuyasha well enough that they would never miss the obvious resemblance to Sess, but what really worried her was the fact that they also knew about his half brother. The half brother that had tried to kill her numerous times. The half brother that he was in the spitting image of, but was the exact opposite of in temperament. Warm, generous, caring, gentle, not at all cold or imperious. Then the question that she had been running desperately from finally caught up to her. _What do I think? How do I feel about this Demon made Man? I was torn to shreds on the inside when Inuyasha chose Kikyou. I felt so worthless knowing he had chosen a clay memory over me. With Sess I feel, I don't want to say, not yet. Not even to myself. But I'm going to stay with him no matter what. Whether he's demon, man, or something in-between or beyond._

At dinner that night, Kagome decided to plow ahead and be damned with the consequences. "I've invited someone over for dinner next Saturday, please try not to scare him away."

"Whats his name?" her mother asked, deciding to ignore the sting of her daughters words.

"He's Sess Ryusaki." _Please no questions, please no questions._..

Souta, young and uninhibited by social conventions, blurted out what Kagome's mother and grandfather were privately wondering "Sess? As in for Sesshou? Sesshoumaru? Your dating someone named for a vicious demon whose name signified destruction. One that almost killed you a few times. Wow, you really know how to pick them."

"Souta..." Her mother said in a warning tone. However her expression betrayed her own uneasy feelings on the matter.

"Look, the name Sesshoumaru also refers to one who is calm and responsible, not just a killer. Not only that but you shouldn't judge someone base on their name alone." _Yeah wait till you see who he looks like then flip out. Oh god this was such a bad idea._

"Besides," her mother said "Didn't Kagome tell us that Sesshoumaru had been killed in the end as well? I'm sure the name is less important than the person."

Grandpa, who had been quiet up until now, decided to break in with his own thoughts. "What if he's a reincarnation? The heart of a man may have the eyes of a demon."

As the days passed, bringing the Staurday deadline ever closer, Kagome became more and more nervous. She started imagining horror scenarios where her grandpa would start trying to attach scrolls on Sess while chanting at him. Or her brother doing something unbearably stupid like holding a doggy treat out telling him to sit. _God forbid. _Consequently she was jumping all over her brother for any minor infraction while trying to dream up away to have her grandfather called up for exorcism on the other side of Tokyo. When Saturday evening finally did arrive she was so wound up with nervous energy she was walking the fine line between hysteria and despair.

"I'LL GET IT," Souta shouted as he raced out of his room to open the door.

_ The hell you will _Kagome thought as she raced out to intercept him. It was a close race, but Kagome's desperation proved faster than Souta's determination as she managed to grab his collar and yank him back sending him spinning into the next room. Taking a moment to run her hand over dress before opening the door she once again wondered what she had been thinking.

"Kagome, did I just hear your little brother?" Sess asked with his usual charm.

"Well-"

"Excuse me young man," Kagome's grandfather appeared suddenly at her side "I was wondering if you would examine this scroll with me and give me your thoughts on its contents." 

Kagome immediately recognized the scroll as one demon containment spell, before Sess could extend his hand Kagome jerked him in the door and toward the living room hoping for escape. "Please forgive us, grandfather we need something in the kitchen."

Her brother, who had apparently recovered, came in on Sess's flank trying for another shot. "Do you like dogs? Do you know about the legend-"

Although Kagome wasn't a true martial artist, she had picked up a few things from Sango. Pushing Sess in front of her through the living room, she placed herself to Souta's back and delivered a swift kick to the back of his head before her brother could finish his question. 

"OWW!!" 

"Wha..." Sess was beginning to turn around to find the source of the disturbance, but Kagome quickly stepped forward catching Sess's hand and tugging him toward the kitchen table, a place of relative safety where her mother had laid out dinner. In her house the table was a sacrosanct place where a disturbance was not tolerated. However her grandfather had somehow managed to get ahead of her and blocked the path to the table with what looked like a dried lizard. Sess whose eyes were filled with confusion and revulsion, found himself at a loss for words. Kagome, however, was far from it.

"Look grandfather, a Noh Mask!" Her grandfather whipped around so fast Kagome feared he might get whiplash. Stepping past him, Kagome directed the befuddled Sess to a seat just as her mother appeared from the kitchen with the final course for dinner. _Ha! Made it!_

"Well I see your friend is here, " Mrs. Higurashi said "So let's all be seated to have a pleasant dinner." Although it was said in the mildest way, neither Souta nor grandfather missed the underlying message. _Don't you dare embarrass Kagome._

As everyone began taking seats, Kagome made certain that Sess sat between her and her mother, thus marginally protecting him from Souta and her grandfather. 

_And so it begins_ Kagome thought to herself.

"So then" Mr's Higurashi said, "I get the impression that haven't been given proper introductions to our family yet. I am Kagome's mother of course, and Souta there is Kagome's younger brother, and her grandfather is also the priest for the shrine."

"Pleasure to meet you all" 

Souta, while afraid of his mother, could not contain himself. This man Kagome had brought home looked strikingly similar to Inuyasha. The silver hair, the yellow eyes, the general facial features, were practically begging for an explanation. Everyone at the table could see it clearly but no one was willing to comment on it openly for fear of his mother and sister's wrath. _I may not be able to say it openly but I can skirt the fine line pretty well. _"So Sess, what kind of stuff are you and your into."

"Well as Kagome probably already told you, I'm a law student so naturally arguing constantly and twisting people's words against them are high on my list of things to do. But I also like to dabble in history, collecting rare items when I can. I've picked up a few swords here and there."

"Oh so you like swords?" Souta continued "do you just collect them or do you know how to use them as well?"

"My father, who in his younger days was a kendo champion, instructed me so I have a fairly good idea how to use them."

.

"Yes, your father," grandfather broke in "tell us some about your family and how your parents decided upon your name."

"Well father's line of work is with imports and exports and he just happens to have a love for the past and mythology so that's where I got my name. Our family isn't all that remarkable. I have a brother and sister making their way through middle school and that is pretty much all there is too it."

As dinner progressed, Kagome began to relax some seeing that with her mother present no disaster would be allowed to occur. She was skillful and ever so subtle in directing the conversation away from anything that might infuriate her daughter. _Thank God for mom _Kagome thought to herself. When the dinner neared its end, Mrs. Higurashi advised Kagome to show Sess around the shrine preventing the possibility of Kagome being embarrassed by further questions.

Going outside, Kagome gave him a well rehearsed tour, one that she could have given in her sleep if she had wanted to. She told him all the stories and how the shrine had been in her family for generations until she got to the God tree. It was her favorite part of the shrine and her hushed tone made that clear.

"This is the God Tree, its been here for the last 500 years, a silent witness to everything that has passed. It has only bloomed once but when it did, it was breath taking."

"However stunning it was, it could never match your beauty."

"You are such a flatterer Sess."

"No, flattery is empty, I am sincere. So let me ask you what are the chances that your family will let me steal you away to meet my own family?"

"I've got a pretty good feeling about it."

When the house was quiet after Sess's departure, Kagome sought out her mother who was sitting on the couch in the living room clearly waiting for her. 

"Mom, did you enjoy meeting Sess?" Kagome asked while taking a seat next to her mother.

"He seemed like a charming young man with a warm personality. But the way he looks..." Her mother trailed off the unexpressed thought clear to Kagome.

"I'm confused as well. There is only one thing I know for sure, he makes me happy. And after Inuyasha chose Kikyou I thought I would never feel that way again. If I can overlook his...appearance..and all that it reminds me of then can't everyone else?" 

"I recognize that type of question from when I was younger. There is something else you want to ask me isn't there?" 

"Well he wants me to meet his family, but they're farther away and so it will be more like a week long trip than a visit of a few hours and I was wondering if I could go."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and brought her daughter close like when she had been a little girl. "Kagome, you know what one of the hardest things about being a parent is? Its knowing when to let your children make their own decisions. You have no idea how difficult it was for me as you traveled around 500 years in the past. How many nightmares did I have? I can't even count. If you had died there I wouldn't have even your body to mourn over. But I also knew that you were special and that you had to have a special purpose. I prayed every night for your safe return and when your quest finally was over I realized that my little girl wasn't so little anymore. The innocent smiles, the cheerful eyes, the eternally optimistic outlook, they had all been left on the other side of the well gone forever. When you emerged from the well for the last time I knew your childhood had been flayed away forever." Mrs. Higurashi pushed her daughter back gently so she could look into her eyes. "Now you're a woman and its time for me to step back and trust in your choices."

Although she wasn't sure why, Kagome found herself once again in her mothers arms, silently weeping. Mr's Higurashi looked down at her daughter. 

"I know, I know. I felt it all before."


	5. The Inner Demon

The Inner Demon

For years, Sess had been having impossibly vivid dreams about the feudal era. The dreams were so incredibly lucent and realistic, Sess would swear upon waking up that it was almost as though he had been transported to the past. The atonal crashing of swords, the smell of rotting flesh, the sight of enormous castles all made him feel as though he were missing or forgetting something. Especially when in his dreams, a simpering toad creature or an adorable child appeared. Those had been rare occasions when they did happen, but ever since meeting Kagome they had been seen more often and the intensity of the dreams was increasing to the point he woke up shaking and in covered in sweat. As his unconscious mind spun out its contents tonight, however, a totally different dream took place.

This night along a moonlit stretch of beach he faced a dark mirror of himself. The other self wore a white silken kimono with ancient armor over the chest and some sort of pelt on the left shoulder. Gazing at it trying to identify what it was, Sess realized the dark image was missing its left arm. The left sleeve of the Kimono flapped emptily provoking a sympathetic reaction from his own left arm. Although Sess couldn't say exactly how he knew it, he was certain that he was facing his namesake.

"So then," Sesshoumaru drawled "you're supposed to be me; how disappointing."

Sess ignored the barb "Who are you?"

"You already know who I am, the question is do you know who you are?" Sesshoumaru sneered while stepping to within reach of Sess.

The underlying meaning of the question and that which it implied was as clear to Sess as the water lapping at his feet. "I know that I am not a demon no matter how closely we resemble each other."

Sesshoumaru backlit by the moon, narrowed his eyes "I find it hard to believe that any part of me so could be so stupid. The similarities between us should be enough to convince even the most hardened skeptic. You're fascinated by swords aren't you? Do you know why?"

"Most swords collectors would be enamored with swords. That's why they collect them."

Sesshoumaru seized Sess by the neck and whispered harshly "You witless Fool. You collect them because you are seeking the birthright your father left you. That is why none of the swords you have fills that longing in you. Ask the woman, the answers lie in the past."

"I am not a demon." Gasped Sess while trying to break the other's grip.

Sesshoumaru hurled him into the waters like in some violent baptism "You cannot escape what you are meant to be."

Sess's eyes shot open and he breathed raggedly, his right hand immediately went to his left arm, as though checking to make sure it was still attached. Reassured he went to his apartment's small bathroom. Standing in darkness before the mirror, he hesitated a moment with his hand on the light switch. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done, turning on the light switch and facing himself. As the light spilled forth from the light fixtures, revealing only his normal features in the mirror, Sess let go of a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Turning the faucets, he let the water pool in his hands before splashing himself with it. Feeling refreshed, he brought his gaze once again to the mirror. But this time instead of his normal reflection, he saw magenta stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. _What the hell?? _He blinked in confusion and then they were gone.

The next morning as Kagome sat down to a fresh bowl of oden, she was immensely irritated when the phone rang. _Damnit, couldn't they have waited 15 minutes? Can't I enjoy oden in peace? _Composing herself, she got up to answer the phone.

"Higurashi residence-," 

"Kagome its me Sess, we need to talk and I need your help. Can we meet, like immediately?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at your place."

"Oh good," he said relief audible in his voice. "Would you bring that book of mythology I gave you also?" 

"Sure."

The drive over was fairly short and when Kagome reached Sess's apartment she found him waiting outside his door, trembling slightly. He quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her in to where they could discuss things privately. 

Sitting down on his futon he began what was obviously a rehearsed monologue, "Kagome, for several years now I've had the most amazingly realistic dreams that took place in the feudal era. In them I've seen fantastic battles and mind bending creatures but I was never able to make sense of why."

He looked up at her with blood shot eyes "Until last night. Last night…it was like looking in a dark mirror. It was me…but it wasn't. The other me, he was wearing a white Kimono, ancient armor, and was missing his left arm. Did I tell you I've dislocated my left arm several times? I had surgery recently to fix it. But his face it was like mine only…predatory. He had my eyes but they were cold as ice…he said 'ask the woman, the answers lie in the past.' I think he was referring to you. Do you know something? Am I the one from that book?" 

Kagome looked at him with conflict evident in her eyes. Sess looked as though he was about to suffer a breakdown and Kagome was torn between being truthful to the man she loved or trying to shield him from what she knew. Kagome didn't usually try to mask her expressions but right now she wished she had mastered the art because Sess could clearly see her inner conflict and looked at her with pleading eyes

.

"Kagome, please I need to know what I am. Who I am."

"Sess, you know the story of Sesshoumaru. The pure blooded son of a great demon who despised his half human brother and tried to steal the fabled Testaiga from his brother numerous times. Ultimately though he joined with his half brother, Inuyasha to defeat another demon named Naraku. In the course of the final battle he saved two humans, one of whom was a powerful priestess from a distant land." Kagome stopped for a moment, not sure how to proceed. The unbelievable truth was that she was that woman, that she had traveled through time, that she had personally known Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "The dream you had Sess, the reason Sesshoumaru told you to ask me about it, its because I am the priestess that cleansed the world of Naraku and reassembled the Shikon No Tama."

"I knew you were special but-"

"Let me finish before you make any remarks. It was roughly three years ago when it began. That well at my family shrine is somehow connected to the past and the Shikon no Tama is like the key. Its not as though I knew what was going to happen. One moment I'm just your average school girl, the next I'm falling through time as a centipede tried to assault me ranting about a jewel. I could write a book on the adventures I've had but it ends up being this: I am the reincarnation of the priestess that died protecting the jewel, I am the one who set free the half demon Inuyasha. I was there at Naraku's death. On that day I thought my life was over. The one I loved and whom I thought loved me, Inuyasha, died for the sake of another. Sesshoumaru, the demon lord you resemble so closely died in my arms. I can only guess why you look so much like him-

"It because I'm his reincarnation. I have to be."

"-but I won't leave you. No matter what." 

"Kagome," Sess said as he pulled her back into his chest to lie down with him. "You're more special than I could have ever guessed." 

For a few moments or for a few hours they just laid there each contemplating the dream and what it augured. "Kagome, the other…Sesshoumaru…he said the answers were in the past. Can you take me there? Is it possible to face whatever is there?"

_So this is it; the present is still being pulled back by the past. I guess this is the way things have to be. We'll just have to face it together._

"Yes," she answered softly, "I'll take you there."

She rose from the bed and stretched, then turned around as Sess began to get up.

"This Friday we'll go. Bring stuff suitable for camping, we might as well stay the weekend."

"Camping eh?" Sess inquired as he brought Kagome closer and began to tickle her. "Sounds Romantic. Are you trying to seduce me?"

Kagome answered only in shrieks of laughter. Somehow managing to separate herself from her tormentor, she quickly grabbed a pillow and hurled it. "Me seduce you? You're the platinum angel that women dream about."

"A platinum angel? How flattering. It's good to know I'm on your mind." Sess said as he took in his arms one last time before showing her out.

"I'll call you to tell you what you should bring."


	6. A Link to the Past

A link to the past

Dreams are peculiar things, discordant images linked together by broken logic in a mental mosaic that is usually forgotten by its painter upon waking. The ancient Greeks believed that sleep was the brother of death. Perhaps that is why so many people claim to have been contacted by the dead while dreaming. Perhaps some kind of mental doorway is opened during that nocturnal time in which a powerful will can cross into a psyche to communicate. Whatever the case, in the pitch black of Kagome Higurashi's room, she saw quite clearly the one she desperately wished would stop haunting her.

Inuyasha's eyes held a strange mixture of anger and longing in them as he held her hands under the God tree. "Kagome, don't do it, don't bring him back. You don't know what your meddling with; Sesshoumaru's soul is trying to enter the land of the living and you are providing him the key to doing so."

Although it was just a dream, Kagome felt the old fire light within her as Inuyasha dared to give her orders. Knocking his hands away and she let him have it. "Listen you, Sess loves me and nothing will change that. We're going to the past to face the truth. Just because you decided that you don't deserve happiness doesn't mean that the rest of us don't. Or are you just jealous that there is another man in my life?"

Inuyasha scowled at her "Jealous? Damn it Kagome, I know it's hard but try not to be a fool. Do you really think it's a good idea to take up with a demon?"

Kagome felt like slapping him but put on a mock expression of thoughtfulness instead. "Well gosh, as I recall you decided to join with someone who wanted you to suffer for all eternity. As far as wise choices go, who are you to talk? Not only that but at least Sess knows the meaning of the word faithful and can give himself over to me."

Inuyasha, stared at her silently for a moment, the deepest look of sorrow and regret filling his golden eyes. For a moment she considered apologizing, but then world began melting around her. The mighty God Tree rippled like water, the Sun leaked down from the sky, and a sense of falling engulfed her. All around her, the dream swirled and the colors faded into black. Inuyasha's voice, so full of hurt, whispered to her "I've tried to be reasonable about this, but if you won't stop him on your side then I will just have to stop him on mine. And for what its worth, I never wanted to hurt you and knowing that I have is far more painful to me than anything Kikyou can do."

As Kagome felt the waking world rushing toward her, she called out to Inuyasha one last time "If you never wanted to hurt me, then why do you insist doing so now?"

  


In a nearby area of Tokyo, the night's lights pierced through the blinds of Sess's apartment and fell on the rhythmic rising and falling of said occupant's chest. Perhaps those strands of light, seeping into his room managed to also make their presence felt in his dreams. For if one were to enter into his own dreams they would find them almost surreal. The gentle rays of the sun shone down on Sesshoumaru as he sat in a café, sipping a moca latte while pedestrians walked by. That fact that he was a demon dressed in feudal era attire and was armed didn't seem to bother anyone.

"You have no idea just how frustrating it is to only be able to communicate with you in dreams." Sesshoumaru commented as he placed his beverage down on the table.

Sitting opposite him and dressed as an angel, Sess frowned picked up a packet of sweetner for his own beverage. "I would think that missing the left arm would be more aggravating than anything else. Thank God I was born with mine. I suppose we're here because you have something to tell me about my future trip to the past."

" 'Future trip to the past' such a clever wordsmith you are. Such a shame you decided to waste it all in being a lawyer. And yes while I was alive the loss of my left arm was something of a bother. On the subject of your trip to the past, I've certainly waited long enough."

"Being a Lawyer is not a waste, and why have you been so eager for me to step back in time? You'll still be dead."

" 'What do you call 10,000 lawyers at the bottom of the sea? A good start.' Lurking in your mind, I can see that such jokes are common and that lawyers have a dubious place in your society. And as for me remaining dead, there you are mistaken. You are my reincarnation; and possess part of my soul. You will aid me in living once more." 

Sess stared into his counterparts contemptuous eyes "If you think that I am just going to cease to exist just so you can exist once more, you had best think again. I'm not going to give away my life for something I never knew about."

"You cannot escape the future." 

"Kagome is my future and I'm not running from her."

Whatever else Sesshoumaru might have said was drowned out as an alarm clock went off. "Grip" by Every Little Thing dragged Sess into the land of the waking with its thrumming lyrics. Listening to the band, Sess felt a smile form on his face as he realized that in this dream he had managed to get the last word. He knew instantly how irritating that would be to Sesshoumaru, being the haughty demon lord that he was, he probably always expected to have the final say on everything. Knowing that he didn't, must have left him fuming in whatever metaphysical realm he occupied. For a moment Sess wondered about whether he should feel pleased about frustrating himself, but then he decided not to let his mind obsess over the implications that would have. _Besides its Friday, tomorrow I'm actually going back in time. Which means after classes I need to go shopping with Kagome to get proper equipment._

The day itself was tedious to Sess, he listened with only half an ear to all his lectures which seemed impossibly long and almost completely irrelevant to the real world. The rules of law and the strategies of the courtroom, just could not hold his attention as it drifted constantly to Kagome and the fantastic sights she could show him. The fact that he was going to face the truth about himself no longer seemed as frightening as it once had. In fact, the prospect engendered within in him the same sort of feeling he had when he was preparing to return home. _Let the future bring what it may, it can never separate me from Kagome. _When his last class ended, Sess didn't even have to think as his body carried him to his car, started the ignition, and drove him to the outdoor outlet Kagome had told him about. Only when he entered the store and saw Kagome waiting for him did his autopilot shut off and his mind stop its wanderings.

"Well tomorrow's the big day."

Kagome's brow furrowed "You're more eager to do this than I would have expected. I thought you were...nervous"

Although no one else in the store would believe the truth if they heard it, Sess understood Kagome's need to be discrete with respect to their plans.

"Oh I am, very much so. However, I'm also filled with a certain sense of anticipation. I suppose we both have felt something similar right before we took a big test. Its that do or die moment when adrenaline starts pumping through your veins and you feel the need to make all that worrying and waiting worth it."

Kagome's expression softened as he gently took her hand and led her to the sleeping bags. "So what do you suggest would be good for me?"

"Well you know they do have places to sleep and all but you might enjoy the creature comforts from here a bit more. There are really only 2 types of sleeping bags: the mummy style and the rectangular style. The mummy style weighs less, is smaller so it requires less energy to stay warm at night, and has a hood you can pull tight around yourself. The rectangular kind provides more room, can be joined with another rectangular one to make a double sleeping bag, and can be unzipped fully to just make a blanket." 

As Kagome went on describing the various benefits of different types of gear, Sess was awestruck by her incredible knowledge of the equipment and just how much she must know about roughing it. Although he didn't generally consider himself as having led a sheltered life, from her discourse she made him feel as though he had never stepped foot outdoors. _I think my ego is hurting...._

When they had finally gone through every relevant item, and Sess began to tick off mentally what he wanted. _Rectangular sleeping bag(to join with Kagome's)...Backpack...Lantern...Kagome's got the first aid kit covered along with the cooking supplies...knife...water treatment stuff...towels...some boots...can't forget the ground pad...walking stick might be good...water carrier..thank god for insect repellant...Deck of cards might be good also...Jeez this is going to hurt my budget, gonna have to give some plasma or something and get some money... _

"You're the one who wanted to go back." Kagome broke into his thoughts. Apparently his eyes gave away more than he wanted. 

"Well you know, it's a necessary thing. Besides," Sess put on his most charming expression while preparing to test Kagome's possessive instinct "I'm sure I can get the money back. I can enter an amateur strip competition..."

"Over my dead. I'm the only one you're going to..." _strip for _would have been Kagome's next words except she realized with a blush that they were not alone and she certainly did not want to blurt that out inside the store.

"I'm the only one you're going to...what exactly Kagome? Please tell me." Sess said in an amazingly innocent voice with an equally innocent smile.

Kagome blushed harder thinking just how far this relationship had gone in such a short time. "Uhh...Let's get to the check out."

Sess was perfectly aware of what Kagome was about to say and was most pleased with the knowledge that she wanted him so much."Well if you insist, but I still want to know how the rest of that sentence goes. Have I told you that I used to be a gymnast? Remind me to show you sometime the fluid grace with which I can move."

Kagome blushed red as a rose and couldn't speak as he lovingly caressed her hair. His silent fingers spoke volumes as he twined them in her tresses. Kagome felt as though time had come to a halt inside the store as the desire Sess felt wound about her, securing her in his heart.

"NEXT CUSTOMER!!"

"Damn, "Sess whispered. "Talk about ruining a moment."

When they finally did leave the store, Sess was quietly muttering about price gouging and launching lawsuits while Kagome tried to imagine what a closer level of intimacy would be like. They had yet to explore each other's body that way, but she knew it was coming. That moment in the store awakened her to the fact that Sess had every intention of taking it to the next level. The depths of his desire for her were so profound he could express it in something as simple as a light touch. He wanted her, and only her, and would ask her to marry him. She was certain of it. Kagome felt frightened and at the same time elated. Having been rejected for Kikyou she knew her heart had a terrible wound inflicted on it and she was afraid to love any man again. But somehow Sess had done the impossible, he had convinced her trust in him and to love again. The thought of giving him up made her heart clench in agony. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, loving the way his hair ruffled in the wind. _When this is over, we will see just how fluid and flexible he really is._

Saturday morning arrived, and Kagome's family knew what she was going to do. Her backpack was filled, she had spent last night freezing various food, restringing her bow and examining her arrows. She were jeans, hiking boots, and had a look of determination in her eyes.

"So your going back? Why?" Souta sked even though he knew the answer. 

"That's right, because I have unfinished business."

"Does it involve Sesshoumaru?" Souta asked eyeing Sess as he emerged from his Mazda. He too was similarly attired and strode with purpose towards the door.

Kagome knew her brother was putting it all together and she didn't really want to have to listen to his objections. Grandpa had already tried to get her mother to intervene to stop her after failing himself, but Mrs. Higurashi had refused saying that Kagome had come of age earlier than anyone else in the house and that she could most certainly decide for herself. 

Kagome looked down into her little brother's worried eyes. "It involves coming to terms with the past, something I've long put off and something that Sess needs to face."

"Kagome..." Her little brother didn't need to say anything more. The worry in his eyes had graduated to fear as he tried to think of a way to keep his sister safe. 

"Souta, one aspect of growing up is confronting pain. That is how our childhood is stripped away from us as pain peels away our naivete and confronts us with the real world."

"Where did the sister I grew up with go? That one that would never say such a thing." Souta asked as tears filled his vision.

Kagome took a moment to respond. "I think she died along with Inuyasha. I'll be back tomorrow I think."

Turning around and she opened the door just as Sess was reaching out to ring the doorbell. "Well Sess lets get going."

Leading Sess around to the well she told him how it became known as the bone eaters well. "For quite sometime people used this well as a way of disposing of demon remains. They seemed to just vanish within in the belly of the well so people began to call it the bone eaters well. Of course they were actually being sucked out of time and into God knows where." Pulling open the door to the well she continued "I've often wondered where their remains are going. Another dimension perhaps? Is this spot some kind of weak point in space and time?"

"Wow, you really know how to inspire confidence in a guy Kagome 'will we get sucked into another dimension with who knows what in it?' I am defiantly being reassured. Absolutely no worries here." Sess said as he approached the lip of the well. "By the way didn't you say something about needing the Shikon no Tama to go back and forth between times? Where is it?"

Kagome who had shut the door to the well close behind them started over to Sess. "When the jewel was reassembled and purified it was absorbed once more into my body so as long as you hold onto me you'll be fine."

"And if I should happen to let go?" Sess asked while looking into the well.

"I don't know but I wouldn't suggest trying it."

"Do I need to hold my breath or anything?" 

Smiling Kagome assured him that he did not as she stood on the lip of the well motioning him up. Taking her hand as he stepped up onto the lip he felt his muscles tense as they unconsciously resisted falling into the well. 

Without saying a word, Kagome tightened her grip on him and jumped in pulling Sess with her. To his shame, Sess couldn't stifle the fearful gasp that escaped his lips as he plunged into the darkness of the well. His fear was quickly changed to surprise as blue-purple light lit up around him. _Well that was unexpected_ Sess thought to himself while a sensation of flying overcame him. _I'll bet that this could make a great ride for a theme park. _

The magical light surrounding them as they stepped back in time faded and he was once more in the well. Looking up he saw a clear sky overhead instead of the wooden rafters from before. "Wow time travel is both more and less than what I expected."

"Believe me," Kagome said "I know what you mean. Now as much as I like being close to you, I think we should leave the well and not hang out at its bottom. I'll go up first with my bow and arrow. If I say its safe you start bringing out the stuff."

"Hmm...I suppose acting as a pack mule is fair trade for the time travel."

"Its not like that; I just need to stand guard while you bring up the stuff. The last thing we need is to be caught off guard by a demon. I've been here before and I know how suddenly an attack can come."

Sess was somewhat hurt that she didn't trust him to protect her but intellectually he knew she had been here before and had a greater understanding of the situation and all its threats than he did. Watching her climb up, a naughty inspiration hit him. "Alright, but I'm going to use this opportunity to take a few photos of your backside with my camera. After all I don't want to miss such a great photo shot."

Kagome stopped midway up, and looked down at him. The sun shone down on the back of her head so he couldn't see her face very well as it was hidden from the sun's rays but he thought he glimpsed a smile. "I have plenty of other features besides a killer ass that you should think of."

Sess felt his hear skip a beat upon hearing her words. As she resumed her climb upward he felt blood follow a southward migration and pool around his middle. 

_Heh...The expression on his face...I should have had a camera for that. _

As Kagome entered the clearing around the well, she prepared her bow while noting that a strong breeze was blowing toward Kaede's village. _If Shippou or Kirara are there they should pick up on my scent fairly soon._


	7. A Reunion

A Reunion

It was another day and Kirara was phenomenally bored. Not that it was unusual. Since the day the woman they called Kagome had left, life had been fairly dull. Sure their had been demons her master had slain with her help but the sense of greater purpose was lost. No longer were they fighting some all embracing threat to the entire world. Now it was just run of the mill petty demons and every now and again something actually challenging. She didn't really begrudge the humans the aid she gave them, and she was happy that her master was finally married and her brother was no longer trying to commit suicide, but still she felt that life was missing something. Lying in her master's lap, she idly flipped her tail back and forth just for something to do. As the breeze swept through her pelt, she picked up a familiar scent. One that filled her with disbelief. Jumping off her master's lap she looked over at the one they called Shippou. His head was lifted skyward and his nose was unmistakably testing the air. Their eyes met as perfect understanding passed between them.

"KAAGGOOMEE!!!" Shippou cried out as he raced away from them. Fire blazed around Kirara as she transformed and followed the child toward the origin of the scent. A second scent caught her attention, but she disregarded it because it must have been some sort of mistake. 

"Well Sango, life is just full of surprises isn't it?" Miroku inquired while examining his soiled robes. That kit had startled him enough that he spilled his tea on his lap. Thankfully it was no longer hot enough to scald his skin.

"Don't just sit there like a fool, monk, get a move on already." Sango said while rising for her feet and reaching out for her favorite weapon. 

"I would advise you against getting your hopes up. We don't know that this isn't a trick." Miroku said while grabbing his own staff.

"Too late my hope are up. Now lets go."

Sess had been patiently lugging up the bags but leaving the sleeping bags at the bottom for now. If he were to fall back he wanted to try and have something soft to land on. Once he had gotten the heavier stuff he would retrieve the rolls. As he finished with all the items and began to tie the rolls to the back packs, he became aware of a keening sound. Looking over to Kagome, he detected an uncertain smile forming on her lips. Before he could open his mouth to ask anything, an orange blur shot forward and bounced into Kagome's chest. As Sess stood staring at Kagome, he realized that he was having his first contact with a legendary creature. The thing in her arms resembled a child to some extent. It was about the right size and was squealing in delight as he would expect a human child to do. But it had what appeared to be ears on the top of its head, along with hands and feet that bore a close resemblance to paws. Last of all, it possessed of all things a fluffy tail which oddly enough provoked a sense of jealousy in him. Before he could examine that feeling further, he felt hot breathing on his neck and turned to see what it was. 

Kirara was most perplexed. She knew this person to be dead. His grave was located nearby to the village and that toad creature and the little girl performed constant homage to him; never allowing his grave to have a hint of inattention. She wondered if perhaps her senses could somehow be mistaken. Bringing herself to a hovering position right behind him, she began to inhale his scent. She saw his muscles tense as he realized something was behind him. If Kirara could have laughed or even smiled she would have upon seeing his reaction. The most she could do though was to chuff as he fell backward gaping at her with shock evident in his eyes.

"Kagome...could I have some help," Sess called weakly. Kagome saw Sess's predicament as what must appear to him as a flaming sabertooth stared him down. 

"Kirara, stop scaring Sess. You're going to put him an in early grave." Shippo, while still snuggled firmly into Kagome's embrace, took his first good look at her companion and then tightened his hold on Kagome.

"Kagome..." Shippou began as he tried to make sense of what his eyes told him. He KNEW Sesshoumaru was dead, he had seen them bring back the body, he had seen them dig the grave, he had seen the earth swallow up the lifeless body entombing it forever. Yet here he was somehow, with Kagome, dressed in that future style of clothing. "...How?"

Kagome followed Shippou's gaze and tried to think of an appropriate explanation. "I'll tell you after I rescue Sess from Kirara." Striding over to the fire cat(with Shippou clinging to her shoulder, he still refused to relinquish his hold), she hauled her wide eyed boyfriend to his feet and then turned toward Kirara. "I know what your thinking Kirara, it's the same thing Shippou was asking about. Well as soon as we get back to the village I'll tell you what I know."

"That's disappointing," an amused Miroku commented as he stepped into the clearing with Sango. "I was rather hoping to hear an explanation earlier, although truthfully I have a pretty good guess." 

Sango broke away from Miroku and ran toward Kagome, hugging her fiercely when she got there. "Its about time you returned. We've been missing you so much the last few months. We were beginning to wonder if you ever would come back." Sango glanced at Kagome's companion. She too was more than a little unnerved that a dead demon lord was in their midst but wasn't sure how to react. After all, Kagome didn't seem at all threatened. "Did you say his name was Sess?"

"I know, I know it's a long story, let's get to the village and I'll tell you there."

Jaken was in a fairly good mood. Although he would never see his master again, Jaken was certain that if Sesshoumaru was to see how Rin had been cared for since he departed from this world, he would be pleased. 

***Flashback***

As soon as news of his Lord's death reached him, Jaken knew what had to be done. He scoured the castle destroying any secret materials that Sesshoumaru would not have wanted to fall into his rivals hands. Any that Jaken couldn't destroy because they were to valuable or because he lacked the means, he packed away so that Ah-Un could carry them. The time pressure on Jaken had been immense, he knew that the other Lords would soon put aside whatever business they had and then attend to the Western Lands. Then the blood letting would begin and Jaken had absolutely no intention of being around for that. When Ah-Un finally had arrived with a distraught Rin on its back, the minor spirits that Jaken conjured up began loading Ah-Un with the bags. 

"Rin," Jaken started as he looked up at the crying human whom he had somehow grown attached to. "Lord Sesshoumaru was strong and wise and right now we have to be like him. The other Demon Lords will know of our master's death soon enough and then they will come here. So we have to bear pain as our master would have while he was alive. He would not have let his pain deter him from doing what needed to be done. And we need to leave this place quickly. I've packed everything important and I've destroyed the rest so that nothing will be left for Lord Sesshoumaru's enemies. Now please stop your crying and lets go."

A silent but trembling Rin climbed onto Ah-Un and offered a hand to help Jaken up. "Where will we go?"

"I'm not sure Rin, but we certainly can't stay here."

"I think we should go to Kagome's village. Her friends said that they would" Rin' voice faltered for a moment "give a proper burial to Lord Sesshoumaru. I think we should go to their village."

Ah-Un lifted from the ground and awaited directions. Jaken wasn't sure if they could expect much sympathy from that Kagome woman or her friends, but at this point it was the best choice available. 

***End Flashback***

It had taken some negotiating but Jaken and Rin had joined the village shortly after Kagome had left. On approach to that village, Jaken felt the reigns of Ah-Un go taunt as the beast swivelled both its heads to peer in the general direction of Inuyasha's forest. The youkai line that Jaken belonged to were not known to have particularly powerful senses, but he knew that he could trust the senses of Ah-Un. The dragon's eyesight in particular was quite sharp and right now whatever was held within it compelled the dragon to put on a burst of speed toward the village.

Exiting the forest and entering the village Kagome was struck by how things had changed since she left. The huts she was prepared to see had been replaced by more elaborate houses, which while not ostentatious, spoke of an increased wealth within the village. The farming equipment she could see also looked relatively new, as opposed to the battered and rusty equipment she remembered. She was about to ask what had happened but Miroku spoke first.

"Looks like Jaken is returning," he said calmly while looking to a black speck in the sky.

Kagome gaped at him, he said it so calmly it might as well have been an everyday occurrence. The idea of that toad creature being welcomed here made her stomach queasy.

"Jaken? Here? Why?" she asked in bewilderment

"When Sesshoumaru died, Jaken knew he couldn't possibly protect the western lands against the Sesshoumaru's many enemies so he sought refuge here with Sesshoumaru's ward Rin." Miroku paused a moment while letting this sink in. "Believe me, I was not pleased at the prospect either but Rin needed a home and Jaken despite all his griping isn't as bad as one would think. Plus he has excellent organizational skills which have helped this village to experience new wealth as I'm sure you've noticed. He has managed to turn this village into something of a trade hub; with the help of Ah-Un he can move goods and transfer information quite quickly. When you add that to the revenue brought in by the demon hunting profession its quite substantial."

Kagome was dazed by Miroku's explanation and barely noticed when they stopped in front of one dwelling in particular. As Miroku led her in, Kagome had images of Jaken as a desk-jockey but couldn't quite come to grips with that notion. 

Kagome's mind was snapped back to reality as the red and white Kaeda turned around to greet her guests. As her one good eye took in Kagome, a mixture of relief and sadness filled it. "Kagome, why did ye take such a long time to return. Thine absence has been much too long."

Kaede's words, while gentle, sent waves of guilt washing over Kagome. She really should have come sooner, instead of making her friends pine after her while she was gone. Shippou in particular, young as he was, must have been devastated to hear about her departure. Especially since she hadn't said goodbye to him, she thought it would have been too painful. But he had deserved closure and not abandonment, she had just been too selfish to think of anyone else.

Kagome took the kitsune into her arms and snuggled him into her chest. "You can all be sure that I won't try to hide in my world again."

Sess, who wasn't quite sure what they were talking about but felt certain it had something to do with a painful farewell decided to just say nothing. He did however look enviously at the one they called Shippou, wishing that their places could be switched. 

Kaede broke the silence first as she finally noticed Sess and felt a tremor run threw her. "I think some introductions are in order."

"Oh yes," Kagome grinned sheepishly. "This is Sess Ryusaki he's a student like I am. We met a few months ago-"

Before she could speak another word though, a dragon head pushed in through the door, while another slipped in through an open window. Sess, never having seen such a creature, nearly had a heart attack as he leaped back away form the door. The glittering black eyes of the creature were peering at him intently, almost questioningly. Sess stared back into those obsidian orbs, lost in their depths. Dark shapes in his mind began to move, outlines of things he felt he should know but could not comprehend. 

Like shadows against a shoji screen, Sess could almost see memories but they were frustratingly hidden behind the borders of his subconscious. In the next moment his already frayed nerves were jolted once again as he heard a familiar voice. One that was grouchy and at the same time obsequious. 

"Move you stubborn beast, let me in." A short, green, creature with bulbous yellow eyes and carrying a staff squeezed past the scaly hide of the dragon and then stopped short and stared at Sess. Instantly Sess knew that this green creature, the same one from his dreams, was Jaken. 

"Master, can it really be you?" Jaken's voice was disbelieving. Sess couldn't control what came out of his mouth next.

"Where is the other, the little girl?" A nervous look appeared on the retainer's face. "Hai, she will be summoned at once."

And with that, the Jaken scampered off.

"Sess...?" Kagome asked.

"I've seen him in one of my dreams and usually there was a little girl also." Sess answered with no clear emotion evident in his voice.

"So you are him." Sango stated in a matter of fact tone of voice. No matter how he had come into existence again she was certain she was looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sess didn't need an explanation for that one. "I'm not sure actually, I'm just looking for the truth. Can we step outside again? I think we might be need more room."

"I guess I better go get Kohaku, this will undoubtedly be an interesting story."

"Kohaku is with Rin, so just follow Jaken." Miroku advised.

Sess decided he needed to get off his feet. Descending to the ground, he sat with his knees raised up allowing his hands to rest on them, and then leaned against the side of Kaede's hut. "You look tired, Sess." Kagome commented as she stepped closer and brought herself down in between Sess's legs. He placed his arms around her as she leaned back into his chest. "I feel like my mind is being stretched to the limit."

"Better enjoy this moment of peace then, it's the calm before the storm. Soon we'll have plenty of questions to answer and in general a lot of commotion around us."

"I was rather hoping this would be like a quiet romantic getaway for the two of us."

"It can still happen, perhaps tomorrow when everyone has calmed down some. I just happen to know of a spring nearby where we can spend some time together."

"Sounds like a plan."

Kagome's friends, even a reluctant Shippou, had allowed Sess and Kagome a modicum of privacy, stepping away just out of earshot. Sess had closed his eyes and started to doze off with Kagome when he heard the sound of running. Turning his head, he felt certain that the running sound was coming closer and that the runner was coming for him.

"Lord Seshoumaru!" He didn't really have any question as to who it was. That voice had floated through his dreams before, always leaving him with a pleasant feeling when he awoke. It was the voice of the child Rin.

As he expected, when he opened his eyes he saw a little girl running toward him with a gigantic smile on her face. He currently had Kagome in his arms, but he lifted one and wrapped it around Rin as she pressed herself against his side.

Kagome looked at the child in Sess's embrace and then at the assembled group, everyone looked at them expectantly. "Well I guess now is as good a time as any for explanations. I'm not quite sure though you will be satisfied by what we know."

"We'll take what we can get." Sango answered they all began to seat themselves. Sango, the untransformed Kirara, Miroku, and Kohaku, all sat together while Ah-Un rested his massive bulkbehind them providing a surface against which they could lean. Jaken perched on Ah-Un's back, with a look of uncertainty on his face. The loyal retainer had been trying to decide whether or not he owed obedience to...this new Sesshoumaru. Shippou reappeared and made himself comfortable with Kagome while Kaede stood to the side waiting.

"I don't really know where this begins exactly." Kagome said. "But as most of you know, after defeating Naraku I returned home trying to find peace. It was there that I ran into Sess. He met me in the law building and we were drawn to each other somehow, shocking though t might sound. I know what most of you are thinking, 'OK now explain why he looks so much like Sesshoumaru.' Well I don't have the answer but maybe Sess can explain this part better."

"Trying to make me do all the hard work huh? Alright it is my story anyway I suppose." Sess paused for a moment, trying to think of how best to proceed. "For the longest time, I've had dreams about the feudal era. They were so real I could smell the burning fires and feel the wind on my cheeks. In them I would see incredible creatures that in the waking world didn't exist. In these dreams though there were certain recurring images most often it was you-" Sess pointed to Jaken, "and her." Sess looked down at Rin. "I wasn't sure what to make of these dreams until I met Kagome. Shortly after I met her, my dreams changed. Now I often see the one called Sesshoumaru. He told me that I am his reincarnation and that Kagome could give me the answers I needed. So...to make this story short...she told me her story about traveling through time and then she helped me to come here so I can...."Sess faltered

"Know yourself?" Miroku suggested helpfully.

"That's as good away as any to put it."

Jaken meanwhile was quietly thinking over all that had been said while the others peppered "Sess" with questions. _If he truly is Sesshoumaru's reincarnation then the Tensaiga will call to him. Since he is now the only living son of the mighty Inutaisho even the Testaiga might now acknowledge him as its master. So for now I will have to wait and watch._

It was nightfall before everyone had all their questions satisfied, or at least were just too tired of talking to ask anymore. Sess and Kagome both were a little horse from all their talking and Rin in particular had asked the most questions almost all of them concerning the future and what it was like. Sess had managed to distract her with Tetris on the Gameboy and she was now in front of the fire light taking turns with Shippou in playing it. Miroku had silently resolved to have a crack at the game later but left with Sango to return to their own hut for now. Jaken was no where to be seen, but Sess was not overly concerned with him. Right now he just wanted some privacy with Kagome. They had joined their sleeping bags together in a guest hut for the night and were preparing to go to turn in. Sess had pulled on some drawstring pants and an undershirt mirroring pretty closely Kagome's choice of night clothes.

"I'm surprised Shippou isn't in here right now trying to get into your sleeping bag. That kid is like a magnet." 

"I can't believe you brought Tetris back with you. Did you think it might get boring? It is the warring states period, you know."

"Hey its thanks to Tetris we finally have some peace. Those kids were going to talk our heads off; so let us now give thanks to the great Nintendo and its addictive games for occupying them."

"Whatever," Kagome said as she grabbed Sess's hand and pulled him to their conjoined sleeping bags. "You know it can get pretty cold here, especially at this time of year. We will have to keep each other warm."

Sess smiled as he lay and pulled the covers over them, but his stomach was knotting with nervousness. He had been close with Kagome before, and he certainly enjoyed it, but he was unsure just how far to take it with Kagome tonight. At a certain point he wouldn't be able to step back and the last thing he wanted was to give Kagome any reason to regret choosing him. Laying flat on his back, with Kagome next to him and the moon light caressing them both , he was frozen in indecision. 

For a few awkward moments, they just lay there, next to one another but not touching. Mere inches separated them, but it might have been a world away. In some unspoken message they both turned to face each other at the exact same moment. Each could see the other's desire, but trepidation held them back. Shaking slightly, Sess reached out tentatively and with a feather light touch traced her lower lip. She smiled and her eyes sparkled with moonlight and contentment. Reaching up, she brushed away his soft bangs to reveal his golden eyes. Letting go of the breath he hadn't known he was holding, Sess pulled her to his body hoping she wouldn't protest. Kagome sighed happily and moved closer while her hand went from his hair to his handsome face, exploring its perfect lines as if to memorize with her fingers every bend and groove, lovingly gliding over the silken skin like a soft wind . Catching her hand in his, Sess gently licked her fingertips, then continued with his tongue to taste her palm and her wrist, causing a shudder of pleasure to ripple through Kagome's body. Feeling her tremor, he brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her deeply. 

Such a simple thing a kiss, yet the power of that deep expression is something that can never be adequately described with mere words, no matter how elegant they might be. When his lips met hers, Kagome felt a connection between them so profound it was almost painful. She knew of the terrible longing, the desolate loneliness that had consumed his heart until he had met her. She alone had been able to fill that black void with her soft touch, her alluring smile, that gentle light from her eyes that he would give anything to see. In that moment of total surrender, of complete defenselessness, her own soul was bared to him willingly. He could sense her own gnawing insecurities. The hidden fear that she was unworthy to receive anyone's love, that she was somehow inferior to other women and incapable of having someone's heart belong to her alone. He longed to soothe her insecurities, tell her, show her that his heart was given completely to her, that he couldn't bear to lose her. Ever. They became lost in time and in each other, only when their lungs pounded in their chest, did they break their embrace, and then only reluctantly. Exhausted, they stared into each other's eyes perfect understanding between them.

Sleep had claimed them soon after that.


	8. When Worlds Collide

When Worlds Collide

In the bitter chill of the night, the Tensaiga stood as a silent sentry over the grave of Sesshoumaru. It had been there when its master had died; it had tried to grant his final request, but had only partially succeeded. Now it pulsated with energy, and an eerie white light spilled from it while clouds swirled over head. Its master had returned and the Tensaiga still had a task to complete.

__

"Damnit Kagome," a frantic Inuyasha yelled as he prowled in front of her "now you've finally done it. He's coming and I don't know if I can stop him." 

"For the last time Inuyasha, I've chosen to be with Sess. He's not going to leave me because his past."

"Oh, you think not? Wake up then and see for yourself."

Kagome's eyes shot open and she instantly felt the emptiness of the room. Sess was gone.

__

In a mountain cave isolated from the world, Kikyou stirred from her meditation. She opened her deathless eyes and glared down at the form in front of her. "You promised yourself to me, Inuyasha, I will not allow you forget me and I certainly am not willing to share you. My reincarnation made a terrible mistake when she returned to within my reach."

Kikyou rose grabbing her bow and arrows while she summoned her soul catchers, a moment later she had exited the mountain cave and was nothing but a dark silhouette against the moon's glowing face.

__

Almost as though she were unconsciously mirroring Kikyou, Kagome grabbed her own bow and arrows, flinging the quiver over her shoulder and rushing out into the darkness. Pausing to get her bearings, she immediately took note of the spinning vortex of clouds over head. Locating the epicenter, she saw that it hung near the edge of the forest which seemed to be glowing white. Without further thought, she raced toward it like a shot in the dark.

__

A frown crossed Kikyou's usually impassive face. Something odd was going on, she could feel something cutting through the veil that separated the living from the dead. Whatever it was caused a rare feeling of apprehension in her. She did not like it at all.

When Kagome found Sess, she could only stare at him in bewildered horror. Standing in front of what must have been Sesshoumaru's grave, he held the Tensaiga in front of him in a double handed grip. Shining like a star, the Tensaiga bathed Sess and the forest in an intense white light. Although he was not facing her, she knew instantly that he was locked in some kind of spell and was unaware of his surroundings. Kagome hesitantly stepped closer to the light, her mind registered a heat pressing into her back form her quiver. It seemed that as she stepped to within arm's reach of Sess, the heat grew stronger and demanded her attention. Although it wasn't burning her, she instinctively felt that it was something important. Slipping her quiver off her shoulder, she saw that the insides of her quiver were actually being illuminated somehow. Reaching in, her hand almost immediately found the source of the heat. Even as she pulled her hand out she knew what it was and regretted her actions. But her body was no longer fully under her control and her hand acted on its own just like with the phone that dark night. Emerging from the confines of her quiver, Inuyasha's beads glowed a pinkish white, just as they did when she activated the subduing spell. As she stared at the beads of her dead lover, the light they gave off grew steadily brighter and brighter until she and Sess disappeared within the light. 

When Kagome's sense of the world return, she felt as though she had been slammed through a wall. He entire body registered an aching soreness with her. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying on the ground staring up into the arching branches of gargantuan trees.. She had no doubt that she was....somewhere else; where that somewhere else was she didn't have a clue. Her last memory involved running through the night and into the forest but she now found herself sitting in some jungle with the gentle rays of the sun raining down on her. All around her, she could see the green of tropical jungle plants and little else. Trying to attune herself to her environment, she listened closely and then realized she could make out the sound of running water somewhere nearby.

Raising herself up from the ground, Kagome assessed her situation. _Soooo...let's see we're lost in some jungle somewhere and have no supplies. Great. Well at least I can put all that experience from the feudal era to practical use. If there is rushing water nearby, tracing it down river should eventually lead to civilization. Assuming I'm not eaten or something._

Picking up a nearby stick for self-defense, she carefully headed toward the sound of the waters. To her surprise and gratification she did not have to walk far before emerging on the side of a river bank. It was then that something odd clicked in her mind, her surroundings were dead quiet. Absolute silence roared at her. There weren't any of the sounds of a jungle, no signs of animal life at all. Normally the sounds of at least birds could be heard as they marked off their territory. But no, the only thing making a sound was the rushing water beside her. Looking around, she became profoundly worried. She wasn't a biologist but for the jungle to be empty was...disturbing. In the distance she could make out a hump arching over the waters and was somewhat relieved. _Ah ha! A bridge!! If one of those is around then other people can't be too far away._

__

Very rarely did Kikyou feel anything such as mirth. After all she was dead, there was little to be happy about. But tonight was different. Kikyou, standing in-between life and death, had the ability to see into both worlds. Right now she watched Kagome as she ran toward the bridge and contempt and a feeling of superiority filled the long dead woman. The stupid girl was on the border between life and death and was obviously clueless as to the nature of her situation. _ I believe I shall enlighten her. It would be an amusing diversion for me an a painful distraction for her._

Kagome was still some distance away from the bridge when she heard a hateful voice from behind her. "Still foolishly running about and meddling in affairs beyond you I see."

Kagome turned around to see Kikyou calmly standing behind her. "I see your still a pain in the ass."

"Such language, it is no surprise then that Inuyasha chose me."

Kagome was stung deeply by that but refused to surrender so easily "For someone who is literally as valuable as the dirt she stands on, your sense of self worth is overblown."

Although Kikyou's expression didn't alter in the slightest, somehow the lines of her face became as sharp as crystal. "Since your ignorance is so apparent, I will provide you with a measure of enlightenment. You are no doubt wondering where you are; this is border between the world of the living and the land of the dead. On the other side of the river," Kikyou pointed across the rapids to a jungle that seemed shrouded in darkness "is where the dead reside. This river separates the two realms and in extraordinary circumstances a spirit can cross the river and reenter into life. If a spirit is very strong willed it can be reborn with a new body, if it is not as strong willed it will most likely return as a shade to haunt the living."

"How and why are you here then?" Kagome asked.

"My nature is unique, I straddle both worlds so both worlds are open to me."

Kagome did not fail to notice that she had not answered the second part of her question. "So then, why are you here talking to me?"

For the first time in a long while, Kikyou smiled. Kagome felt a line of ice form on her spine. "Do you remember, Kagome, when I told you there did not need to be two of us in this reality? I know you have returned from that future era of yours and I will pay you a visit shortly."

__

If, before meeting Kagome, someone had told Sess the truth about himself he would have scoffed and said that such a thing was absurd. But now facing his other self, his other half, he knew differently. At the moment, Sess was looking into burning yellow eyes, ones that could have been his own if not for the fact they were filled with arrogance and disgust. It was in the darkness of some nameless jungle beyond life that he stood off against his past to realize his future. 

"So you are the part of me that wished to die." Sesshoumaru said coldly

"So you are the part of me that couldn't live." Sess returned evenly.

If it had been anyone else that spoke those words Sesshoumaru would have ripped them to pieces. However, Sesshoumaru couldn't really harm Sess, in the end it would only harm himself. This confrontation amounted to a test of wills to determine the nature of their return. "You pitiful human, I ruled over the entire Western Lands for more years than everyone in your pathetic family has lived combined. I've seen more and accomplished more than you ever will. Do not dare to suggest that I knew nothing of life."

Sess showed not a hint of fear when he spoke, much to Sesshoumaru's annoyance. Sess understood perfectly now the relationship between them. "When during all those years did you feel happy? You didn't did you? Now I understand why there are two of us. You are the part of the soul that was afraid of exposing yourself to anyone. After seeing your family shattered, you locked away your inmost self; determined that no one would ever hurt you like your father did your mother. But I was that inmost self, the part seeking the freedom to live and escape our solitude. Which explains Rin-"

Sesshoumaru cut him off sharply. "Stop your prattling fool. I desire no one and I need no one."

"But that is not the case is it? Since the day our parents died we had been secretly craving more than just empty survival. Jaken gave us fear and respect but that wasn't enough, that's the hidden truth behind Rin's resurrection. She gave her love and smiles so readily, we just couldn't bear to part with her. You justified it as just a test of the Tensaiga but you really wanted a companion more than a servant."

Sesshoumaru stared daggers at Sess. To be lectured by this weaker version of himself as though he were no more than a boy infuriated him Stepping closer and seizing a handful of Sess's shirt he lifted upwards. "Your foolishness knows no ends. When we were alive, no one doubted our power and all gave us their fear and respect. Without those, the empire left us by our father would have collapsed."

Sess calmly looked down at Sesshoumaru, still showing no signs of fear which only served to further aggravate Sesshoumaru. His other half was being obstinate and more drastic steps to might be needed. Sess could only think of one way to force the truth on Sesshoumaru but he didn't want to resort to that quite yet. "But isn't it true that having all those things only made more acute the heart ache you felt. The more you had, the more alone you felt. Rin helped to alleviate that pain but you really wanted someone like Kagome." 

Sesshoumaru's eyes were turning red as his barely contained fury made itself more apparent. "Are you deaf? I told you before I need NO ONE!"

"If that were true I wouldn't be here." Sess lifted his hand up to Sesshoumaru's and slit open his left palm with Sesshoumaru's right thumb talon. 

Sesshoumaru looked at his other self in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Sess held up his bloody palm "I understand now that our blood can create a powerful connection, a bond, that I can use to show you the truth about yourself."

Sess gripped Sesshoumaru's hand in his bloody one. 

_ A series of sparks lit the darkened closet of Sesshoumaru's heart. He hears the voices of Sess, Kagome and all their friends...and those sparks are stoked to a flame. Fires of passion and hope, reason and revelation burn like the brightest stars in all of them...He sees inside of them such noble desires and loving tenderness...and he feels that glow of potential inside of himself, but only for a moment....It is like the voice of a long lost friend within him. Because it is the voice of freedom...A voice he had heard once as well, spoken through young lips, in a world seen through young eyes, when he was like them, when he had their passions, their hopes, and their potential...when his heart was free. Now with the truth serving as a mirror to his own wanting spirit, when he looks within himself and the Demon Lord Sesshoumaru, who has been an glacier of hardened indifference what does he see? Not nearly as much his life should bring had he chosen to live it instead of endure it. _

Sesshoumaru was on his knees hunched over the ground, his one arm clutching the earth in front of him. _I am nothing. Less than nothing, just an empty shell of life_

Sess kneeled down beside him knowing his unspoken thoughts. "It doesn't have to be that way. You can live and have another chance. Just take my hand and be made whole again. Kagome is waiting for us."

Sesshoumaru had made some poor choices in his life. Turning his heart to ice, he had tried to shut everyone out, to be invulnerable in isolation. How he regretted it, wasting so much of his life without love or laughter. But he can make new decisions. Tentatively, without lifting his eyes from the ground, he took Sess's hand. 

Memories wash over them both, fusing the two incomplete halves of their soul together. So much pain and remorse but also hope that life can be better. That love, that Kagome, was worth everything. 

When it was all over, only one thing could be said: "Its good to be alive." 

__

Miroku and Sango stared in silence at each other while listening to the sounds of the night. Beyond the sounds of wood creeking and their own breathing, a low whistling sound could be heard. If others were awake they might have ignored the sound, thinking it was only the breeze blowing, but Sango and Miroku knew better. They had heard that eerie sound too often before; it was the sound of Kikyou's soul gatherers and they were coming closer. It would be too much of a coincidence to believe that Kikyou was just dropping by for a visit and that Kagome just happened to be here. They both knew that the dead priestess had tried to kill Kagome before and suspected that was her reason for appearing now.

"Kohaku, Kirara, get up! We've got trouble!" Sango called out. A moment later she heard her brother opening the door to her and Miroku's room. 

"Wha-"

She cut him off before he could finish. "No time for questions, get your weapons." 

Neither Miroku nor Sango bothered to get fully dressed, they knew time was of the essence. Instead they focused on their weapons. In a moment, the disheveled but extremely dangerous group was outside. Miroku took one look at the glowing forest and the vortex of clouds over it and pointed. "I think we have a pretty good guess where Kikyou's going."

Sango set off toward the light, her weapons clanging in the night as she ran. "Less talk, more running." 

Miroku and a very baffled Kohaku ran off after her as Kirara transformed and followed.

Jaken had been patiently watching the Tensaiga all night. He had only the vaguest idea what was going on as he watched silently the events unfold. He knew that the Tensaiga had called to the one called Sess and he had witnessed the light envelope both him and Kagome when she arrived. He was unsure what part the prayer beads played but was convinced it was important. All he was sure about was that whatever was happening within that blinding light should be allowed to go on undisturbed and that he would stand sentry against any intrusions. And so he had stood guard, only now their was a whistling in the wind. He couldn't say why exactly, but Jaken felt that the eerie whistling was just a prelude to something far worse.

"Come on, Come on!" Jaken recognized that voice it belonged to Sango, as a professional exterminator, she unnerved him deeply. If she was out here it was a good bet the monk and her brother were here also.

As they came into view, Jaken could see by the light being cast that they were armed to the teeth and expecting trouble. Leaving his hiding place Jaken addressed the group in his nasal voice "Here now what is this all about?"

Sango turned to see the toad creature emerging from the edge of the forest. _He's been here a while _"I'm guessing that you know more than we do. All we know for certain is that Kikyou is coming and chances are she's going to try to kill Kagome. She wouldn't happen to be somewhere in that light would she?"

Jaken debated how much information to give for a moment before answering her. "Yes, she and...the other both came to this grave. I think the Tensaiga was calling to Sess and then she arrived. She withdrew from her quiver glowing prayer beads. After that the light grew stronger until," Jaken motioned to the grave sight "this."

"Great," Sango muttered.

__

At the bridge that connected the world of the living to the world of the dead, a familiar figure dressed in a red haori and with silver hair spilling past his shoulders waited.

"I knew you'd come here eventually," Inuyasha spat as he flexed his claws. Standing at the entrance to bridge, he looked into his brother's golden eyes. "I won't let you return."

"I have no interest in fighting you, Inuyasha, I only want to return to Kagome."

In a burst of red, Inuyasha leapt forward, claws to the attack. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!! JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!!"

Inuyasha's claws failed to hit their mark as his brother slid past him in a whisper of movement. "Is your wish to keep her alone forever? Do you want her to have the kind of relationship you have with Kikyou? Are you going to carve a place of emptiness in her heart and fill it your pain?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Inuyasha roared launched himself once again but still couldn't make contact. To say that he was enraged would be an understatement of epic proportions. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!! YOU THINK I WANTED TO DIE?? I WANTED TO BE WITH KAGOME FOREVER, I NEVER WANTED TO LEAVE HER. BUT I COULDN'T FORGET SOMEONE WHO HAD DIED FOR ME!!! I HAD PROMISED TO PROTECT HER BUT WHEN IT MATTERED MOST I COULDN'T AND KIKYOU DIED FOR ME!! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?? FORGET ABOUT HER??

Inuyasha had stopped his attacks momentarily while guarding the entrance to the bridge. He glared at his brother, hating him with every fiber of his being. It wasn't fair that the stuck up ass should get Kagome, not when he'd wanted her for so long. "You don't deserve her, you haven't suffered like I have."

__

Kikyou's soul gatherers gently lowered her to the ground and then started circling over head as she took in the scene before her. The companions that her reincarnation traveled with arrayed in front of her, obviously ready for battle. In addition, Sesshoumaru's retainer seemed to be allied with them. 

She briefly gave her attention to Kagome on the spirit border. "Looks like your friends are going to try and stop me from killing your physical body. That is unfortunate for them."

"I swear Kikyou-"

"I really can't spare any attention to you right now. Sayonara."

__

"Lady Kikyou," the houshi, Miroku was his name Kikyou recalled, spoke up. "What business do you have here?"

"I am looking for my reincarnation. Even in death, Inuyasha is still consorting with her. Once I sever her strings to life, Inuyasha will be able to give himself over to me completely in his grief and love me in despair for all eternity." With a pitiless expression she took in the entire group, "Leave now or I'll send you to join your ancestors."

Sango was the first to articulate the defender's thoughts. "Just try it."

Kikyou smiled wickedly. "If you insist." 

A moment later and hell broke loose. To everyone's surprise, even his own, Jaken was the first to enter into the fray. He let loose with the staff of heads and fire lit the night red and orange as Kikyou disappeared behind a wall of flame. For a moment, he hoped that perhaps he had managed to defeat the miko from hell, but it was a foolish hope. An arrow shot forth from the wall of flame and with incredible precision struck the mouth of the fire breathing head and stopped the spewing inferno instantly. 

Kikyou, to the shock of everyone, emerged serenely from the flame another arrow already notched. It was as though the fire was perfectly natural to her. Pinning Jaken with an icy stare she said "Your pitiful fire trick will not work with me, my body was created in a kiln." Jaken hurriedly scampered off the battlefield and into the forest. 

Kohaku and Sango were the next to attack, doing so in unison trying to take advantage of Kikyou's arrogant taunting. Lashing out with his weapon, Kohauku aimed for the bow trying to destroy it as Sango unhitched her Hiraikotsu and sent it slicing through the air. Behind them Miroku started placing protective sutras around the area containing Kagome and Sess, hoping to create a fall back position. Despite the indisputable ferocity of the Demon Hunters' attack, Kikyou refused to fall. With incredible speed, she dodged Sango's attack while expertly catching Kohaku's chain blade in her hand. Kohaku tried to pull the weapon back to him, but Kikyou sent a line of pink lightning down the weapon's length. Kohaku didn't even have time to scream as the energy coursed through him, burning away all awareness of the world. A moment later, Kohaku hit the dirt and did not move again. 

Without even a pause in the action, Kirara leapt from the fires in back of Kikyou, extending her claws and hoping to take the priestess by surprise. But the flickering fire light betrayed her and the shadow she cast warned Kikyou to the threat. In the twinkling of an eye, the fearsome firecat was caught up in the same kind of energy that had lain Kohaku low. Mewling, pitifully she dropped to the ground like a wounded kitten. 

Sango fought the urge to give into her rage as her Hiraikotsu returned to her. Letting her emotions control her would only play into Kikyou's hands and she had to be assess the situation with a clear mind. Despite the quickly mounting casualties, Kikyou didn't seem to be in any rush, probably felt that no one opposing her was a true threat and wanted to take her time. Just as a feline will take its time and play with a mouse before killing it. 

Picking up the motionless Kirara, now shrunk to the size of a kitten, Kikyou threw it to the side and then looked at Kohaku curiously "I could have sworn he was already dead."

Sango could see that Kikyou was about to get a big surprise, but she need to buy some more time and make sure the dead woman's attention was on her. "Since you mention, yes he was dead." _Just a few more seconds_ "We managed to revive him though."

Even as the word though "though" left Sango's lips, twin hammers of white lightning pummeled Kikyou into the ground. Jaken had returned to battle and brought reinforcements with him. Ah-Un could be seen over head, his scaly form lit up by the barrages of lightning he viciously slammed into the ground. Sango knew an opportunity when she saw one and wasn't going to waste this one. Unfurling her Hiraikotsu, she sent it spinning out, aiming at the barely discernable form of Kikyou within the lightning strikes.

Sango would never know if she hit her mark. In the next moment a colossal fuscia geyser of energy rocked the land and shot upwards toward the sky, almost like a blade aimed at God. When the God-killing blade finally retracted back toward earth, only Kikyou and Miroku were left standing. There had been many times in his life when Miroku had faced death. But somehow they all paled when compared to the situation he found himself in now. Kikyou stalked toward him, gravel crunching under foot. Her eyes glowed white hot, and waves of energy surrounded her like a deadly aura.

"You should have studied harder houshi," Kikyou whispered harshly as she stepped up to the protective barrier he had erected. "Then perhaps you would have been able to make a respectable defense."

Almost lovingly, she ran her hand, along the barrier Miroku had created. In the next moment, the barrier had shattered as easily as a child's sand castle under a shovel. Before he could react, Kikyou brought up the first two fingers of her right hand and touched Miroku's forehead. Her power pulsed out and threw him into the forest like a rag doll.

Kikyou surveyed her work. "All too easy." Pausing for a moment, she caressed the energy that was engulfing her reincarnation. She could sense that Kagome was next to someone and there was some sort of conflict happening that involved that one.

"The conflict is of no importance to me, Kagome. Only your death matters."

__

While grappling with his brother, Inuyasha heard Kikyou's words and stopped his attacks. His eyes filled with turmoil as his brother spoke the words he most feared.

"Do you hear that Inuyasha? Because of your selfishness Kagome is going to die. Unless you let me pass right now." 

Inuyasha's heart was tearing almost audibly. He was supposed to be there for her, he was supposed to comfort her, he was supposed to protect her. He loved Kagome and wanted to be with her, but that could never be. He could never reach her, the distance between them was a great as the gulf between the living and the dead. Literally. 

__

Kikyou took aim while savoring the final moment of her reincarnation's death. "Goodbye, Kagome, my reincarnation."

"YOU LEAVE MY MAMA ALONE!!!"

Kikyou barely had time to register an orange blur, before it knocked into her throwing off her aim. A moment later, a little girl appeared in her vision, running toward her and swinging a tree branch clumsily. Grabbing the writhing creature that knocked into her, she flung it at the little girl and was rewarded with a harsh thwacking sound. The girl stumbled back, knocking her head against a rock outcropping and was stunned but the other, it was a kitsune Kikyou realized, darted forward to the attack once more. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL HER!!" 

Catching the demon child in her hand, Kikyou held him up to her sneering face "You think you can stop me? Think again."

"OH YEAH? TRY THIS!" Shippou brought out one of his containment scrolls, the type he had used on Inuyasha in the past, and placed it on Kikyou and then jumped back. As he expected, she froze immediately and was immobile. But what he did not expect was the sutra to start glowing pink. A moment later the sutra burned away to nothing. 

"At another time, little one," Kikyou said icily "I would have found that amusing. But I am not currently in the mood for entertainment." Kikyou gestured and spirit gatherers constricted tightly around the kitsune and the still aching little girl.

__

Inuyasha was still in front of the bridge blocking the way to Kagome but not attacking. His golden eyes stared into his brother's eyes. Eyes that Inuyasha imagined were like his own when he was alive and trying to save Kagome. Eyes with strength and determination that Kagome trusted in. Could he do the same? 

"Stop fighting me and get out of the way Inuyasha, only I can protect her."

__

Kikyou was taking up her bow and arrows again when she heard gravel being crunched under foot. She didn't really need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hello Kaeda, did I wake you from your sleep?"

"Aye, 'tis hard to miss a pillar of light shooting up at the sky. Those two reckless children were out the door before I could stop them." Kaeda was silent for a moment. 

"Kikyou," Kaede said in a sad voice. "Why do you continue to trouble the living? Can you not let go of your pain and hatred? Haven't you been carrying it around long enough?"

Kikyou turned to glare at her younger sister. "No, I cannot. Inuyasha's heart was supposed to be mine and mine alone. Along as she is alive he will never be able to give himself over to me completely."

"Is that why you took the body? It was you wasn't it? Did you want to deny him even a proper burial to add to his torment?"

A sudden gust of wind caused Kikyou's hair to billow out from behind her. "I took his body so that I could preserve it perfectly. I've placed numerous wards upon it so that time cannot touch it. He is now a timeless memory of death, frozen forever in the pain of his last moments. Just as I am. Now stay where you are and do not get in my way sister."

Kaeda took aim with her own bow and arrows "I cannot. I will not."

__

_ Protect her._ _That's what I wanted to do._ Kikyou's face, so sad and holding him responsible for her death, surfaced Inuaysha's mind. Her vengeful eyes blamed him for failing to protect her. Then Kagome's face, with its smiling radiance appeared in his mind's eye. He couldn't bear to have her eyes turn like Kikyou's, so full of malice and despair. If he wanted to protect Kagome he really only had one choice. 

"Then go, please tell her I still love her and I always will. And never fail to protect her."

__

Kikyou felt a pang of remorse when she had finished with her sister. But Kaede should have known better than to raise arms against her elder sister. _Elder sister? What bitter irony. _

Kikyou turned once more to where her reincarnation was while silently cursing all these interruptions. Abruptly the blinding light that had been flooding the area ceased. To Kikyou's immense surprise the former Lord of the Western Lands stood in the darkness, glaring at her with golden eyes and holding what she assumed was the Tensaiga in a preparatory stance.

Taking measure of the situation, she asked "Aren't you dead?" 

"Aren't you?" 

"I don't have the patience for games right now," Kikyou said menacingly while nocking an arrow. "Get out the way or I'll send you send you back to the grave."

"I doubt that."

"Lets find out"

During her life Kikyou had been of legendary power and skill. The number of demons she had killed were beyond counting. Yet she had never really utilized her full power, none of those she had faced had been worth it. Now however, every ounce of her strength was being tested against the InuTaiyoukai. She raised a pink ovoid barrier around herself while firing arrow after blazing arrow at her opponent. Her searing arrows carved great wounds in the forest as they consistently missed their target and instead ripped trees apart into flaming splinters showering the night with a rain of fire. The inuyoukai's lightning speed was too great for Kikyou's arrows but in return her shield repelled his decimating attacks one after the other. The ground around her groaned in agony as it virtually exploded from the ferocity of his strikes. Neither one could harm the other as they raged against each other doing their utmost to destroy one another. 

Something struck and rang out against Kikyou's barrier causing it to collapsed in on itself. Horrified, she turned to see Kagome with an empty bow in hand. _She did it..._Before another thought could form in her disbelieving mind, the Tensaiga was planted firmly in her chest and driven back pinning her to a tree.

Staring into golden orbs, Kikyou knew her second life was over. "I know that you aren't really alive. You have trapped the souls of others inside you and use their power as your own. The Tensaiga is capable of liberating those souls and even releasing what ever part of Kagome is still inside of you. Goodbye Kikyou."

A moment later, Kikyou's face contorted painfully as cracks of light started forming. In fact, beneath her Kimono light started to pour forth as the souls imprisoned within her began to claw their way free. The Tensaiga thrummed deeply in the night air and Kikyou's face actually fell inward causing ardent light to pour out along with her souls.

Kagome watched in horrified amazement at the sight in front of her. Streams of souls were erupting from Kikyou and flying heavenward. All except one. One shimmering orb was actually trying to force its way back in; trying in vain to cling to that broken body of clay. Looking at the soul, Kagome could somehow feel its profound anguish. _That must be the part of me that Kikyou kept and its still trying to live. _On impulse Kagome reached up and stretched her hand toward it. The glowing orb froze for a moment, seeming to hesitate in indecision. Then it floated toward her and reaching her outstretched hand, was absorbed into it. A moment later a feeling like coming home washed over her.

Kagome turned to the person holding the Tensaiga.

"Sess?"

He faced her, and in the remaining fire light she saw him clearly. A blue crescent moon rested on his brow and magenta stripes graced his cheeks. "Yes and no. I suppose it depends on how you look at it." 

In a flash he stood before her, boring into her eyes with his amber ones. "But no matter what, I am still the one who promised you his whole heart." He wrapped his arms around Kagome. "No matter what I will never leave your side."

Kagome felt all her tension leave her as she leaned into his chest. "So what is your name?"

She felt his breath on her ear. "You can call me Sess."

She smiled "Well Sess, do you think you can use the Tensaiga to heal everyone?"


	9. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

In the morning, after breakfast Kagome went over it once more with Sess.

"So your both Sess Ryusaki the human and Sesshoumaru The Lord of the Wester Lands."

"Right."

"Somehow both human and demon?"

"Ok, one more time. Watch." Kagome watched as her the person she'd known as Sess Ryusaki, a completely normal human transformed into Sesshoumaru. A crackling of energy surrounded him and the distinctive features of Sesshoumaru came into being. The ears elongated, the canines grew more pronounced, the markings on his face appeared out of nowhere.

Kagome stared in awe. "That is....interesting..." 

Sess smiled. He loved that look on her face. "I imagine the novelty of it will wear off soon enough."

"No, I don't think so."

Inspiration struck Sess. "You've watched Dragon Ball Z haven't you?"

Kagome nodded. "My brother was quite a fan until he realized it was the same plot repeating over and over again."

Sess continued "In that show were characters like Frieza that would transform into more powerful versions of themselves. Its similar to that, my true nature does not disappear, it just is masked. Incidentally, I want to add that your brother was wise to stop watching that show, they reused the same plot line so many times it was thread bare."

"Alright that makes it somewhat clearer as far as that goes." Kagome thought for a moment about how to ask the next question. "You know when we kiss, how we can almost read each other's thoughts?"

Sess grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Yes."

"Want to explain that one?"

In a moment, Sess was caressing her tongue with his own. 

_ You mean like this?....Yes, don't stop though...I won't, in the exchange of bodily fluids like this I can make a connection os sorts. Some fluids can produce a stronger connection than others. Like right now you are only receiving thoughts I direct at you. Remember when I used my blood to show you my past during the final battle with Naraku? In that instance you were more deeply connected to me because my blood formed a stronger bond and so you could see my memories...Before, I didn't know to use it exactly, but now I do...Understand?...Yes, I need to breathe now..._

Sess broke off the kiss Kagome breathed in air greedily. "Wow, that bonding is really something."

For a moment, the look in Sess's hungry eyes made her very grateful that they were alone. "You know blood and saliva aren't the only methods of bonding. There is another much more intimate, much more powerful one that we can make. I am quite certain you will enjoy making that bond also."

Kagome looked at him thoughtfully "You know, Im sure that I would enjoy it also, but now is not the time. There are other things to decide. Like what are you going to resume control of the Western Lands? What about Rin? What about your family in the future? So on and so forth."

"No, I have no intention of staying in the past to take control of the Western Lands. I already died here, and I am not going to live in the past. As for Rin, I hope to take her to the future when arrangements can be made. My family is still my family and I am not going to abandon them. Although I'm not sure exactly how they will take the news. Speaking of my family, I told them all about you and they are very eager to meet you."

Kagome's expression changed as something occurred to her. "Do you still want the Tetsaiga? And what about the Toukijin?"

"I can't leave those lying around. Do you know where they are?"

Kagome got up and led him out toward Kaeda's dwelling. "As I recall the Toukijin was buried with you, and Kaede has been holding the Tetsaiga in hiding. She circulated the rumor that Kikyou had it to throw its pursuers off."

"Clever woman."

Entering into Kaede's dwelling they saw that she apparently was expecting them, and she was not the only one. Jaken and Rin were there also. On the table two swords rested in their sheathes. "We thought you might ask about these. Jaken excavated the Toukijin early this morning. Though as I recall you are unable to use the Tetsaiga."

Sess's expression was neutral, a perfect picture of his prior life. "That was then, this is now."

Sess picked up the Tetsaiga, which flashed momentarily but did not exhibit any signs of rejection towards its new master. He then picked up the Toukijin. Originally it had an aura so powerfully evil that it had possessed its maker, but for Sesshoumaru it had been child's play to dispel the aura and claim the sword completely. "I wonder what my family will say when I show up with three new swords. I'll they'll either accuse me of wasting money or believe I've won a lottery and want in."

"Uh master," Jaken began but was immediately cut off.

"Jaken," Sess began in the familiar icy tone. "you have done well in taking care of Rin during my absence. I will return for her once I've made proper arrangements for her. Do not let any harm befall her while I' gone."

When Jaken heard his master compliment him, he almost passed out from the shock. Sess ignored the gaping mouth Jaken and turned toward an expectant Rin. 

"Rin come here." When she had happily skipped over to him, he knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to be gone a while, but I will return. In the mean time I want you to ask Sango, and Kohaku, to train you. This world is full of danger and you must be prepared." Sess then smiled fractionally at her "I'll let you keep the Game Boy though while I'm gone. If it stops working just put it somewhere safe and I'll deal with it later."

Rin beamed her toothy grin at him. "Yes my Lord."

"There's a good girl."

Standing Sess turned toward, Kagome but then felt something attach to his leg. Rin was hugging him trying to get as much contact as possible before he left again. No matter how short it was, it was the time was too long for Rin. 

"I know Rin, but you have plenty of friends here and plenty to do while I'm gone." Rin reluctantly let go and Sess gave his attention to Kaeda. "Please watch over Rin also. She's a handful and will wear Jaken out easily." Jaken looked downcast.

Kaeda smiled "Aye, that she will. But this village is like a family and we all look out for each other."

After saying goodbye again and thanking Kaeda, Sess and Kagome stepped outside. Ah-Un had been packed with their luggage and was waiting. Sess secured the swords against the dragon and then climbed on. Kagome hesitated for a moment by the dragon's side. "Come on Kagome," Sess reached for her hand. "I assure you he's well trained and won't bite."

Getting on and wrapping her hands around Sess's waist, she forced herself to relax as the ground was left behind. Gliding through the air, she wondered why she hadn't seen the Sango and the others in the village. She had her answer as Ah-Un descended near the bone eaters well. As soon as she got off, Shippou latched on to her.

"What are you going to do Kagome? When will you come back?"

"Shippou, you don't need to worry, I'll be back in a few days. I'm not going to disappear for months on end like last time. I promise."

Sango pulled Kagome into a hug next while Miroku restrained himself and simply stood nearby. He didn't want to provoke a jealous reaction from a reborn Sesshoumaru. Kirara was winding about Kagome's legs wanting in on the affection. Kohaku, who didn't really know Kagome very well, just stood behind his sister fidgeting slightly. No one was brave enough to try and hug Sess. Kagome eventually made everyone release her and she and Sess prepared their gear.

As they stood on the lip of the well, Miroku felt the need to know something before they both left. Stepping forward and looking up to Sess he asked,

"Did you get what you wanted?"

Sess looked at Kagome "I got what I needed."

End 


	10. The sequels

This section includes a brief preview of my next work which will be a sequel to "A Silver Shadow" The real reason I'm posting this preview though, is because Fanfiction won't let me make a chapter with just author's notes. I felt I needed to clear something up that a surprisingly large number of people who have emailed me have apparently not caught on to. A number of people have been asking for me to update "A Silver Shadow" and soon. Apparently the word "end" at the bottom of chapter 9 was not clear enough for them to understand that the story was over. "A Silver Shadow" as a work is done. It is a stand alone piece of work. There will not be any updates as such, only sequels. I hope to make two. Do not expect to see them any time soon though because I prefer to put up only finished works. Naturally this will be revised a lot before I post it.

The following scene is from the sequel I'm working on. In it Sess and Kagome have entered into the well house and are sitting on the lip of the well. They are about to travel back in time to see their friends.

*****

Sess leaned back and let gravity do its work, pulling them downward with its grasp. Normally, she would have seen the darkness of the well shattered as blue purple galaxies of light exploded around both her and Sess as they fell through time. But the next few moments held nothing but terror for her. 

_She stared into dark burning eyes. Eyes so filled with unquenchable hate and the promise of searing agony that they couldn't be human._

_ "I would love to spend the time raping you endlessly and savoring the taste your tears on my tongue, but I can't afford the time right now. I have other things to attend to, that doesn't mean though, that I'm going to let you live."_

_ Kagome felt claws of agony rend her stomach as his blade bit into her abdomen and burst out of her back. He with drew the blade, relishing the sounds she made as he twisted it._

_ "Die slowly."_

Darkness filled Kagome's vision and she felt strong arms around her holding her gently. A drum was beating furiously nearby trying to draw her back to reality. In the distance, someone was calling her name, but Kagome only barely perceived it, everything was in a smothering fog and she felt like she was blindly groping through it. 

__

Sess's heart was pounding like a jackhammer and he could feel his demon blood burning in his veins trying desperately to locate whatever threat was present and tear it to pieces. KAGOME!!!KAGOME!!! WAKE UP!! 

Sess was terrified and enraged by whatever was affecting Kagome. One moment, she was snuggled in his arms leaving the future, the next they were in the past and she was unresponsive with eyes rolling up into her head and shaking uncontrollably in his arms. Her mouth opened, and for a moment he thought everything was going to be fine, but then a tortured scream pierced the air sending his heart into overdrive. Then an eerie stillness swept over her and she went limp in his arms.

Leaping up from the ancient well, he sliced through the forest around them, and headed toward Kaede's village in a blur of silver. 

A moment later, the towering Demon Lord stood in Kaede's doorway with Kagome clutched protectively in his arms. Walking over to the bed, he gently placed her down and then turned to the older miko with eyes that burned like twin stars. "Help her."

Kaede looked at Kagome for a moment in puzzlement. No outward markings gave sign of her injury yet clearly something was wrong with her. "Sess, go draw some water while I examine her."

Kaede took a calming breath and moved closer to Kagome, relaxing her mind, she let her perceptions of the physical world fall away allowing her to see the glow of Kagome's life force. The pinkish aura that surrounded the girl was stable throughout except for a light blue whirlpool centered above her brow. The slowly swirling funnel of the vortex was twisting deeply into the brow, penetrating the mind's eye with its tail. Kaede silently berated herself as realization struck her. _No wonder, I should have known from the start. _Kaede shifted her perceptions back to the physical world as she felt an immensely powerful presence waiting behind her. 

"Sess, I believe I know what ails Kagome, but it would help if I heard what happened before you arrived." Kaede reached under the bed and drew out a chest with wash cloths in it while waiting to hear Sess's version of events.

Sess hesitated, "I wish I knew _did _happen. She was fine on our side of the well. But when we emerged on this side, her eyes had rolled up into her head and she was trembling. Then she screamed as if in pain."

Kaede was silent for a moment before wetting a cloth in water Sess had supplied and placing it on the young girls brow. "Kagome has been training hard for sometime now to better master her abilities. She was powerful before even untrained, now that she has the Shikon no Tama in her once more and has been training earnestly her powers have become phenomenal. It has happened before that Kikyou and other priestesses have glimpsed the future. Sometimes the visions they received were strong enough to overwhelm them and cause them to pass out. My guess is that Kagome was struck by such a powerful premonition that she was rendered unconscious."

Sess felt his like a weight had been lifted from his heart upon hearing that she was not being cursed or something. His relief while was dimmed however as something occurred to him. "When she screamed, it was like she was being torn in half. Whatever she saw was more than just a vision, it was a nightmare." Sess looked longingly at Kagome. He had thought that he could devote all his time to loving her in peaceful tranquility. That the world would leave them to the paradise they found in each others' arms. That future, that dream, that hope, was as clear to him as crystal. And just like all hope and dreams it shattered just as easily under the remorseless hammer of reality. The truth of tomorrow was obvious, it would be a world of pain. _No matter how painful it is, I will shield Kagome from it. _Sess turned to Kaede, "Is all we can do then wait?"

Kaede nodded sagely "Precisely."

Two hours later, and Sess was still patiently waiting for Kagome to wake up. He had ordered Jaken to summon Ah-Un and strategically placed the beast in front of the door to Kaede's hut, keeping out the Miroku Sango and all the others whose annoying questions and hysterics would be anything but useful. The resulting atmosphere of calm and silence was invaluable. Sess managed to smile some as he recalled how the Sango had threatened to force the dragon out of the way if everyone granted entrance, but one tremor inducing slam of the beast's tail had been sufficient persuasion to leave well enough alone.

"Sess," Kagome whispered as she tried to raise herself on her elbows. In an instant, he was beside her, supporting her and holding on to her as though she would be ripped away at any second. 

Kaede maintained her distance but asked what needed to be asked. "What did you see Kagome? You had a vision of the future, try to remember what you saw."

Kagome looked up with an expression of terrifying emptiness. "I saw my death."


End file.
